Koopacalypse: The Beginning of the End
by larrykoopa1988
Summary: It's the anniversary of the Defeat at Yoshi's Island and the Koopalings have been kicked out of the Troop by a man called Mentor. With war brewing, the kids must choose which side they truly wish to stand on.
1. Prolouge

Koopacalypse: The Beginning of the End

Prologue

"Koopas are coming! Koopas are coming!", a cry ran through the toad village.

Lamma awoke to it, remembering the suffering of previous invasions when she was a young girl made her shiver as she got out of bed.

She had joined the recently posted Toad Defense Brigade which had newly extended divisions across the Mushroom Kingdom landscape.

Lamma equipped herself with her assigned gear: a poison mushroom sling, one shield, two spears, and a small emergency pack.

Running out of the door, she slammed into another toad. He turned around, the mushroom excreting a vile, posionous grin until meeting each other's eyes. The blue fungus retracted, "Sorry about that, Lamma, I guess I didn't watch where I was going."

"That's ok, Toady", she replied, "I wasn't either".

Both Toady and Lamma jogged to the meeting grounds, passing fearful villagers closing shops, houses, doors, and windows. The stank of fright whispered through everyone's ear, creeped through the nose, and injected itself into the heart. They were getting to the edge of the plain; ninety eight toads in addition. A lone MS Koopan Cruiser floated towards the group in sync with a small ragtag band of Koopa Troopas.

"Wierd. Odd. Is that it?", people spoke out as it was obvious that the koopas were out numbered 10 to 1.

As the Troopas walked towards the defenders, the cruiser made a reverse turn and headed back away from the group.

The Koopas stopped in formation, silence stabbed the air.

Finally the Toad Commander spoke up, "Is this the best you got? There's ten of you and hundred of us!".

Lamma spotted these objects that the koopas were holding. Metal sticks, deeply hollowed out inside, with wooden frame holding it into one thing. The turtles began assembling gold colored cylinders in dark boxes and stuck the boxes into a slot in the wooden frame, pulling back on a side lever emitting a double clicking sound.

Lamma and Toady looked at each other, what was this thing? A secret weapon?

"The reign of the Mushroom Kingdom ends now!", the lead Koopa yelled, "the Mario Brothers will be no more!".

The Commander threw a poison mushroom at the Koopa Sergeant, but it was absorbed with no effect. The toad decided to throw his spear. At that moment, the Seargant raised his metal stick, and with a small motion, thunder and lightning broke out into the quiet abyss. The stick flashed a small fire and a crack sound that was deafening to everyone's ears.

The toad flinched and looked down, then fell to the ground, spewing red, gunky, fluids out his mouth.

Instantly, everyone freaked into chaos. Many, like Lamma, dropped their stuff and started running to the village, although some stayed and fought. Even though her ears rang, she could faintly hear screaming and popping sounds.

"Oh where is the Golden One?", she pleaded aloud, "Where are the Mario Brothers? Where's help?".

Missles flew into the village exploading into balls of flame. Houses scolded into oblivion.

Shockwave after shockwave, lightning after lightning, thunder after thunder, drop after drop, body after body. It felt non-stop and forever, the train of thought was derailed as Lamma felt a sharp tingle of numbness that spread throughout her back, causing her to drop to the dirt.

Hard to breath, hard to think, hard to feel, hard to live.

All she saw was red and green of the grasses, all she heard was thunder and fear, all she smelled was stench, all she felt was pain.

The slow blackness and white light stung her eyes.

Lamma closed them, like the others, never to open again.

Chaos will rule until the Golden One.

The Golden One born from nothingness.


	2. Chapter 1: Talk the Talk

**Sorry I didn't make an intro in the prologue but this is a new project I'm working on. I'm sorry if the chapters may be a little short, I'm using multiple devices so the length feels different when typing.**

Koopacalypse: The Beginning of the End

Chapter 1: Talk the Talk

Some Time Earlier

It was the morning of Christmas Eve, except there were no snowy roofs or icy plains. Not even a little icicle that the fat Italian plumber would almost kill himself just to try to get a little taste of it. No, this was the Mushroom Kingdom.

Mario had to remind himself of the fact that it was Christmas in Earth, not here. The feeling of disappointment flowed through his sighs.

All of a sudden, a small orange ball flew into Mario's sight, speaking with a very high pitch.

'Why are you so down, Mario?" Starlow, the representative of the Star Sprites, questioned him, "According to my research, today is when your culture celebrates the birth of Christ with joy and giving".

Mario was about to answer but a taller man dressed in green did it for him.

"Mario and I never really went to church after the incident with a Dad," Luigi said.

"Yeah, he got in a fist fight with pastor after he thought decan flirted with a Mom," his older brother noted.

"And we had to a sell a the TV to bail him out of a jail," the green plumber added.

"Ahh, religion was never my strong suit!" An old voice hollered into the room.

A brown toad humble toad walked into the room, a cane in one hand, a book in the other.

"Toadsworth, I haven't a seen you for a while, how have a you been?" Luigi asked, helping the elder sit down.

"I could be better if our timeline had gone differently," Toadsworth sighed.

Both brothers looked confused. Toadsworth continued, "The predominant belief through the Mushroom and Koopan kingdoms, even reaching as far as Sarasaland and Beanbag Kingdom, is that our world would be put into balance, peace, and harmony by this Golden One. There has always been conflict even before Bowser's first invasion of the Mushroom Kingdom, but it was two hundred years before this that word of the Great Prophesy was spread out. When news came of your birth, it was an earthquake to everyone. Mushroomians believed Mario was the Golden One, because his characteristics coincided with what the Prophecy predicted. The Koopa Kingdom, which was in a civil dispute over the annexation of Yoshi's Island, unanimously disagreed, pointing out that Mario was a fraternal twin of Luigi and that there was only one Golden One. Koopan beliefs emphasize the importance for recognizing danger, especially when it comes to the Koopacalypse".

"Koopacalypse?" Starlow wondered. "I thought that was just an urban myth."

Toadsworth replied, "Oh no, it is a major part of their spirituality. Koopacalypse is when, after the Golden One is born, there will be mass slaughterings of Koopas and many Dark Land species, overseen by the Acloton, ancient Koopan for "the executioner". Kamak was told not to interfere with you two but he 'accidentally' stole Luigi to give to young Bowser. This caused the Yoshis to start an uprising for Mario and when Dark Land saw how many troops Mario had indirectly killed, the rumor of Acloton arouse. The Koopan people were furious over the Mushroom Kingdom's support for the Yoshi's and you pair of plumbers. When your parents moved you back into Earth, anti-toad propaganda flew everywhere. Then, when Bowser reached his position as King, he lead the Koopan army to conquer us, except you came back, but even though you've defeated them multiple times, their anger revives their drive."

"Wow. So if we we're not a born, then there wouldn't have been all this crap with Bowser?" Mario pondered.

"We can't be sure of alternative history, we can only speculate." Toadsworth informed.

"So if a Koopas believe Mario is the bad guy, then who is the Golden One? Bowser?" Luigi blurted.

The elder mushroom corrected, "The Great Prophesy doesn't just go to anyone, Luigi. Bowser doesn't even adhere to the requirements of the Golden One. No, Koopas think that the Golden One should've been proclaimed by now but may have been killed during the Yoshi's Island Revolt because there were many Koopan children on the island when the uprising started, many of which were forced to fight and were killed. There is a reason why you rarely see Yoshis, Toads, or Humans living peacefully in Dark Land without some form of hate thrown at them. But the scary part is that today is the anniversary of the Koopa defeat at Yoshi's Island, and who knows what could happen!"

"So that's a why everyone in Toad Town calls a Mario 'Goldy'," Luigi realized.

"I'm a never inviting that psycho a dinosaur to my birthday party again!" Mario concluded.

Toadsworth softly face palmed, "Do you two even understand the entirety of what I have been speaking," he grunted.

Starlow glanced at the plumbers then back to the brown toad,

"Give them a few minutes".


	3. Chapter 2: Old Friend

**Please, if you want updates on this story, and want to show support, please follow**

 **thank you.**

Koopacalypse: The Beginning of the End

Chapter 2

Bowser's Castle

"Grrrrr...grrrrr...GRAAAAAH!" The roar ripped through the master bedroom.

"Lord Bowser, wake up! Did you not have enough sleep today? You keep falling asleep and I keep having to remind you to get good sleep so that you can do your job correctly with little error. Are you doing your-," the blue caped wizard was interrupted by a magnificent arm with a spiked collar and a wall.

"Shut your nagging up, Kamak!" King Bowser bellowed as he got out of his reptilian throne, "Can't I have one simple day without you always on my ass!"

"I'm sorry, your grumpiness. There is no need for foul language," Kamek murmured as he recovered from his bruise.

Bowser did some stretches and made a threatening walk towards his magic friend, who had summoned his broom to evade another spontaneous swipe.

Face to face, the King gave Kamek a stomach churning grin, and asked,"Where are the kids?"

Kamek had to think a minute on that, he wanted to know instantly to stop that ferocious gesture from eating his brain. Let me think, let me think, come on, where are the Koopalings?

"Oh! Ludwig, Roy, and Morton are in the kitchen getting breakfast," Kamek responded.

Bowser began to walk away reluctantly and slowly asked once more, "Where are the OTHER kids?"

Preventing another gut wrench stare, Kamek quickly answered, "They all woke up and eat breakfast early to help Larry setting up the Electrodome."

Relieved of the worry, even though he had not really cared, Bowser simply turned to his friend, nodded, and walked into the cold, yet lit, dead hallway. A few doors down was his deluxe bathhouse, which had a powerful sauna, thanks to Dark Land's constant volcanism.

As he was preparing to enter, a Koopa Troopa flied into the hall and ran smack right into Bowser. The grunt was about to cuss him out when he realized who he was looking at. "King Bowser, you have a client video calling on your Koophone. He says he is an old friend of yours" the Troopa reported.

Fiercely grabbing the phone out the Troopa's hand, Bowser grumbled, "What is it? I'm about to relax and I don't like it when people tell me what friends I have!"

"Hello, King Bowser. My God, you've grown since I last saw you! How is everything going at your castle?" a creeping, cloaked figure chatted with a stable yet crackling voice.

Bowser first seemed confused, trying to analyze who it was talking, and then recognizing the voice, sarcastically growled, "Mentor! It's been years! I haven't seen or heard of since Larry was born! I thought I was still another one of your 'indispensable' assets".

"Please forgive my tone, I didn't know about this misunderstanding. I have more plans for you, my Lord, but I needed time crafting them to perfection along with the other stuff that I handle", the Mentor explained, "Haven't your father told you before he passed?"

Bowser threw a frustrating look, he hated people reminding him of his father's death, "No need to, I inherited the scripts you gave him, which none have worked yet. I have tried to improvise my own plans".

Mentor jested, "Yes, I heard that one of your plans to kidnap magical beings went 'fairy' well!" He paused as the reptilian giant took little humor in that statement and insinuated, "I digress, my plan is to supply your troops with MY weapons...but of course...YOU have the money to pay for the cost of time and resources, no?"

Bowser squinted in suspicion, "What's your catch, old man? I have an appointment with a hot tub; What in hell's name do you want?", he demanded.

"I want, we want, the Golden One!" the ambitious cloaked figure said.

"The Golden One? The Golden One!?" Bowser laughed, "You've been living in a cave, man! Everyone knows the Golden One is dead, killed by the damn Mario Bros and their pissant Dino allies. The prophecy said he would be born in Yoshi's Island and by that year, according to my father's head Magikoopa. Nobody has heard or seen of any proclamation by the Golden One".

"He exists because I've dream about him and I've felt him," Mentor argued.

Bowser countered, "None of my best Magikoopas detect the Golden One. The kids doubt his existence".

Kamek heard the commotion and spied in on the conversation as the Mentor chided, "I can't comprehend how the leader of the Koopa Kingdom still takes advice from that overstated, minority species of impractical, incompetent, dumbass mystics!"

"Chu nopai mye crapuno!" Kamek cursed at the Koophone, retreating into the bathhouse.

Mentor took little offense and continued, "I will discuss more of this later when I arrive. I am dying to see how the young ones are doing! Anyhow, 'fardino', Boswer".

"Wait a minute, I never agreed to-", the caller hung up before Bowser could finish.

"DAMNIT!" he yelled as he went into the locker room.


	4. Chapter 3: Young Love

**Thanks to DeviantArtists AnaKoopa for Ana Koopa and xXkoopafanXx for Angelina Koopa. Their OC's, not mine. My schedule is probably going to be clogged so it might be a while before I'll be able to post another chapter.**

Koopacalypse: The Beginning of the End

Chapter 3: Young Love

The Electrodome was getting somewhat active. It was not New Years Eve active but there was some people there, more girls than boys, and newer partygoers coming in this month.

Larry combed his blue Mohawk in the reflective bathroom while the rest of his siblings were out there helping him make money. From wee-little times, he was always into electronic music and loved being a DJ. Honestly, Larry could say that he was the only koopa in his litter of kin to actually have a legitimate job. He was proud of the accomplishments he made in getting the establishment.

Walking out into the dance floor, Larry looked around for someone to chat with. Finding nobody, he slowly made his way through the crowd to the bar.

"Hey, kid! How ya doin'?" the bartending Boom Boom said roughly.

"Hi, Boomer. Can I have a Blue Fire Koopa to go?" Larry moped.

The bartender laughed, "Larreh you know I can't give that to minors. Besides, with your dumbass brother goin' around selling alcohol to little children, why come to me for booze?"

"My brother hates me. I don't really care anymore," Larry mumbled.

Boomer took notice of the younglings tone, "Larreh, are you ok? You sound like someone shot your dad," he paused winking, "Tell ya what! I'm gonna get you a little Christmas present that I know you'll enjoy!"

As Boomer walked away, Larry felt someone tapping on his shoulder. He turned around to see a pink shelled koopa girl with thin-thick black glasses surrounding her eyes, a luscious brown ponytail extending all the way to her smooth shoulders.

"Are you Larry Koopa, DJLarreh?" she asked nervously.

This my chance, Larry thought, WHAT DO I DO? Act cool and natural, Larry, er, Larreh, then she'll like you.

He moved slowly to finger comb his hair, boasting, "Yeah, I'm Larreh! What's your beautiful name?"

"Ana...Koopa," she half-heartily chuckled, "Is your brother Iggy here?"

"Yeah, he's upstairs fixing up the lights. I'll buy you something to drink if-"

Ana began to walk away, blurting, "That's nice Larry. Hope you do excellent today. I got to go, I think I left my...stove on. See ya!"

Larry depressingly rotated back to the bar. That was the quickest fake crush he ever had. It died as soon as it was born.

Boomer came back from the end of the big semi-circular table.

"What did she want?" he asked.

"Iggy," Larry solemnly replied.

"Cheer up, kid. Look up!" Boomer commanded, hinting towards the right end. There was another koopa girl sitting alone, looking a bit down at her drink. She didn't have a shell, rather a cute pink shirt and tight blue jean shorts. Her long brown hair, that was more extravagant than Ana's, in Larry's opinion, was something that caught his eye.

The beast moved towards his prey, ready to pounce.

"Hello, "the prey looked up in a jolt, surprised by the koopaling's voice.

"Hey Larreh," she said looking back and forth to confirm the reality of this conversation.

"Just call me Larry, with an I," the koopa disclaimed as he took a seat next to his new acquaintance.

Larry's heart was pummeling; never before had he felt this much about a girl he met. This woman was an angel compared to all the other wannabe girlfriends Larry has had.

The brunette corrected him, "you mean Y, right? L-A-R-R-Y, isn't it?"

"I was just kidding about that", Larry answered.

The girl softly laughed and brushed the hair out of her eyes to get a better view of Larry. "I know, I was teasing you. My name's Angelina or Angie for short. By the way, you have the most sparkly fangs this side of the Dunes" she smiled.

"Thanks. You have the most gorgeous eyes in the entire Koopa Kingdom" Larry beamed, while giving a hidden thumbs up to Boomer.

Angie blushed intensely at Larry, for he had the hidden charm of a golden flower that smelt of sweet caramel chocolate ice cr- wait, she wondered, should I think about love or food?

Yes, love. The emotion both secretly were dying to let out for one another; yet each were questioning of its existence, especially Angie, in the other's heart

"Do you really think I'm gorgeous or do you say that to all the ladies?" she questioned.

Sensing tension, Larry explained, "I might be famous but you're the first good looking person who hasn't treated me like shit for a while."

"Oh, please," Angie sharply said, "compared to you, I look like shit."

"No you don't," Larry disagreed, "You look stunning. I am a naked reptilian DJ with just a blue shell and no pants."

Suddenly Angie's phone rang shortly, notifying her of a received message.

She looked and sighed, "I got to go to work now. Do you know I'm one of your dad's servants?"

Trying not to look dumb, Larry answered, "Uhm, I think I remember seeing you."

Angie laughed, "It's okay if you don't really recognize me. If you haven't noticed, I have been getting you some extra sweets for dinner...but don't tell your dad."

"I'M NOT READY FOR RELATIONSHIPS!" A voice cried out from the upper floor causing many to look up.

Iggy ran from Ana through a group of kids, a chatting couple, jumped over some diners, shot into the bathroom.

Angie smirked, "For seventeen, he acts like a twelve year old."

Larry chuckled, "Lemmy's thirteen and his mind's like a five year's!"

Angie joked, "Then you're two years old, right?"

He wondered about that, "I'm two years older than Lemmy so that would-," next thing the Koopaling knew, her lips were on his for a couple of seconds, a couple of blissful seconds, it felt like a minute, could have been a minute, one beautiful minute.

Angie pulled back, her face was a blood beet, red like crazy. "Merry Christmas, cutie," she said as she walked out of the Dome.

Larry was stunned and heartstruck. He could have sat there all day thinking about her. His daydream was sadly cut short when Wendy interrupted, "Bro we gotta go to home in an hour, something about an urgent talk, all of us are requested...you think this is about what happened with that paper Mario crap?"

Larry glanced at his sister, "Probably," he said as he went to go change.

 **Like, comment, follow, donate. 83**

 **Koopaling + BJ Ages (Based on an NSMBU order, which to me makes more sense)**

 **Bowser Jr: 8/9?**

 **Lemmy: 13**

 **Morton Jr: 14**

 **Larry: 15**

 **Wendy: 16**

 **Iggy: 17**

 **Roy: 18**

 **Ludwig: 19**


	5. Chapter 4: The Layoff

**Please don't be deterred by the choice of koopaling ages. Anyway my week has gone ok so hopefully the next chapter will be written sooner.**

Koopacalypse: The Beginning of the End

Chapter 4: The Layoff

Cling Clink Clink Clink Clinclinclinlink! The bowl filled with Mari-O's and milk up to the brim, some of it dropping onto the counter.

"For an ugly Italian plumber, he makes some beautiful cereal!" Morton Jr. cheered as he sat down in the kitchen.

It was a sunny day in this part of Dark Land but the internal feeling was gloomy. Roy came from the gym, sweating and panting. He pulled Morton back by his shell ,before the first bite, saying, "Those pests are annoying and their food tastes like goomba shit."

Ludwig was sitting at the end of the center table trying to concentrate on his book, but couldn't help cracking a joke, "I never knew you ate shit, Roy."

Morton almost choked laughing.

Roy grabbed a milkshake out of the fridge, shouted, "that's the fourteenth bowl of cereal you've had, fatso!" and walked swagly out of the room.

"Why is everyone so grouchy today?" Morton asked.

"It's the anniversary of the Koopan Empire's loss of Yoshi's Island. Of course, Roy acts like an jerk because he's..well..Roy," Ludwig answered.

"Woah wait a second," Morton interrupted, "Empire?"

"After the defeat of the First Koopa Invasion of the Mushroom Kingdom, the imperial government was reorganized to completely centralize the governers' power to King Bowser," Ludwig explained, "we had to give up chucks of our territory and go through a two year depressive occupation that smashed the economy to bits."

Morton was interested, yet confused, "How do you know all this?"

Ludwig flashed the cover of the book to him, which read "History of Dark Land for Somewhat Geniuses".

"Oh I have 'History of Dark Land for Dumbasses'" Morton chuckled.

A Koopa Transport floated upon the landing area in front of the castle front grounds. This one had a more fancier design than most, signifying it was under private ownership.

Once landing, the rear cargo door opened and three people walked out. The leader was a hauntingly cloaked human with grotesquely ill skin. On his left was a multi- colored koopa with a purple torso-shell and red hair. He looked very angry; his stride aggressive and taunting.

Opposite to the right of him was a dragon. He had dark green skin but a blue head that had horns on top half hidden by brown hair. There was also wings on his back and a long spiky tail. The dragon wore a jogging outfit and had not looked pleased.

Bowser and Kamek had already been waiting for them.

"Mentor, I'm still shocked with your hasty arrival. This is my pet Lemmy, er, Kamek," Bowser greeted.

Mentor acted mutually, "Hello, Bowser and Kamek. These are my two advisors, Matthew S. and Abel Koopagon. I hope we can negotiate a profitable deal."

Kamek muttered, "I hate this job," while everyone moved into the castle.

Morton had started eating his sixteenth bowl of cereal. Ludwig watched him, disgusted by the gluttony. Roy came back into the kitchen, still sweaty, but this time cursing under his breath.

"Those scrubs are going to be back soon. Dad wants us to meet in the throne room later when we're called. Some weird guy is here to talk with him," Roy growled, and spat into Morton's cereal.

Morton looked up, shrugged, then continued on his eating; Ludwig silently gagged.

The throne room was almost abandoned. Boswer Koopa was sitting on the devilish chair, tapping his claw on the arm rest. On his left was Kamek; on his right, Mentor. The other two advisors had took a seat near the stone pillars near the wall.

Members of the Koopa Troop marched in and stood in two separate rows; Roy, Morton, and Ludwig followed.

"You got a little something on your face, Luddy," Morton interrupted, he took his thumb, scooped it up, and licked it.

"That was his vomit you sick son of a bitch!" Roy yelled.

"You're mother is not a bitch," Kamek pitched in.

Larry, Iggy, Lemmy, Wendy, and oddly enough, Ana and Angie walked in soon after.

"You're here for a conclusive judgement on your overall performance," Bowser addressed the koopalings.

As Kamek and Mentor closed in, the judged began to chatter loudly.

"SHUT UP!" Kamek screeched.

Larry looked at Angie, who gave him a kissy face. Butterflies spawned in his stomach.

Meanwhile, the conversating trio began to debate.

"You can't do this to them!" Kamek argued.

"It'll cost too much to support them with the deal," Mentor interjected.

"They're your children!"

" _Adopted_ Children."

"They're loyal to you, Bowser.

"They'll get in the way!"

"What would your mother say?"

"Your father would agree."

"He's barely even been here and he's calling shots!"

"This is the only way to crush the Mario Brothers!"

Bowser stood up, grinned at both of his councillors.

"Your airships and clown cars along with your belongings will be parked at the Plack Beach Airstrip," he announced.

Wendy was curious, "What do you mean?"

"It means..," Kamek cracked and sobbed, "You're fired!"

"FIRED!" everyone screamed.

"This is worse than when Trump kicked us out of-" A magic blast threw Lemmy off of his ball.

"No third wall political jokes Lemmy!" Kamek ordered.

"Think of this as a temporary layoff," Mentor suggested.

"Think of this as me about to shove my foot up your ass!" Roy threatened.

Lemmy rose back, "What's a third wall?"

"Not now, Lemmy," Larry said.

"You're all being kicked out! Especially you two!" King Koopa pointed at Ana and Angie, "I know that you've both been doing stuff behind my back."

Wendy whispered in Lemmy's ear.

"HICKEYS!" Lemmy blurted, "whatever that is."

"Koopa Troop! Escort them off the castle grounds," Bowser commanded.

As the kids were accompanied out, Mentor slipped behind and left a message on his cell.

Hunter flipped through his voicemail, while Mark and Polina fixed the sniper rifle into position.

"Hunter, it's Mentor. I assume you're already in position. My calculations conclude that the Kremispherian escort will arrive shortly. Make sure the Northern Ambassador doesn't make it out alive, no matter what. I want no trace of evidence leading back to us," it said.

Afar from the hill ridge, a group of cars drove on a poorly constructed dirt road. The land was dry, static, and dead.

"They're nearing the gas station, sir," Polina reported.

"On my mark, fire," Mark ordered.

The vehicles drew closer to a small gas refueling station.

"35 meters closing," Polina said.

"Fire!" Hunter howled.

Clink!

The gas tank bursted into flames along with the cars around it.

"Mission Accomplished," Mark joked.

 **Ana Koopa by Ana Koopa. Angie Koopa by xXkoopafanXx. Hunter Koopa by Epoxxic. Matthew and Abel by bready42fazbro. Mark, Polina, and Mentor by Me. Everyone else by Nintendo.**


	6. Chapter 5: Bad Boy's Dream

**Sorry for the looooooooong delay but I've life happens and especially when you got an edumacation to take care of, but here I am. So yeah enjoy.**

Chapter 5  
Bad Boy's Dream

The sun was setting, the sky spitting orange, the moon giving birth. As usual, Peach's kitchen was open to the heroic, yet glutinous plumber duo. Like some customs today, it wasn't common for there to be organized dinner. However, today was, in the 'real world' tradition, Christmas. The dining was calm, communication interesting. Mario, to many as a rare sight, acted more as a gentleman than his occupation permitted.  
The chatter was little to none, while a messenger toad entered the room and whispered something to the princess. After he pulled away, Peach patted her mouth with the napkin rag and held her hands together, putting her elbows onto the table.  
"Oh my," she muttered.  
"What's a wrong, Princess?" Mario asked.  
"We were so close," Peach muttered again.  
"What's a happening?" Luigi wondered, the green man scratching his head.  
"There's been a fatal incident in the Southern Kremisphere," the princess paused, "this is completely awful."  
Toadsworth sat across from Mario and explained the situation.  
"For many years, the Northern and Southern Kremispherians have been an odds," Toadworth said, "We've been trying to restore relations to get an edge in the Kong-Croc Conflict."  
"There's not much detail, but a diplomat is confirmed dead," Peach further addressed, "It was reportedly an accident but the locals are saying it was malicious. This is not good. Not good at all."  
"Mama Mia," both brothers sighed before they arose and cleaned up.

Mentor walked through the dim lit exterior corridors of Bowser's Castle. The sunset had no reach to sight, only an colored hue on the horizon. The air was crisp, the stone floors were crisper. Matthew, Abel, and a mechanical table joined in the hooded man's transit. Suddenly its speaker made two electronic beeps. Mentor pressed an illuminated green button on the side of the machine.  
"How's the job going, Mentor?" A sadistic young woman spoke.

"Dear God, Yuliya. You couldn't have said hello before you interrogate me?" Mentor joked.  
"How's the job going, Mentor?" The woman repeated, this time more stern.  
"Horrible!" Abel shouted.  
"Ehhh," Matthew fired.  
"Shut up, I'm not talking to you two!" Yuliya snapped back.  
"It has gone very well so far," Mentor answered.  
"No survivors?" Yuliya asked.  
Mentor ignored her and started to babble on about his trip to Dark Land.  
"I don't give a shit about your trip," Yuliya growled, "If any survivors make trace back to us, our plan will be discovered and decimated!"  
Mentor assured her, "Don't worry, I have everything under control. I shall not fail you."  
"You better not," Yuliya said; the speaker turned off.  
"Why are we involving ourselves in the Kremisphere?" Abel asked Mentor.  
"We are going to need the North's industrial capacity for our future plans," Mentor answered.  
"But North Kremisphere is near the Mushroom capital, if the Mushroom Kingdom finds out about-"  
"IF they find out," Matthew stressed; he tried to desperately squeeze himself into the conversation.  
"Nothing will be found out! Nothing! Now quit pestering my thoughts," Mentor rushed ahead the two pests to talk amongst his internal companions.

Sunset over, the moon shone its pride, and the stars flickered their fame. The Koopalings had made it to Plack Beach. The kids were out of employment, out of luck, and out of spirit. They were directed to pick up their property at the beach, however, the bank was closed so they would be forced to pick it up tomorrow.  
"Ah, my feet are killing me!" Wendy complained.  
"Shut up or I'll punch your eyes inside out," Roy threatened his sister.  
"It is improper to punch a lady," Ludwig informed the brute.  
Roy the Barbarian shot arrows in retaliation.  
"YOU CALLING ME IMPROPER YOU BIGWIGED BLUE HAIRED F-!"  
"SHUT UP YOU GUYS!" Larry yelled.  
"We should find a hotel," Ana suggested.  
By coincidence, the group stood near a motel that had rooms available, a lot available.  
When they entered the office, a closet full of blow up dolls popped open and out stumbled an intoxicated green koopa troopa.  
The koopa burped with a grin, "What can I getcha?"  
"4 double bed rooms, please," Ana asked the manager.  
The troopa quickly began typing on a computer while vocalizing odd 'beeps', 'boops', and 'bops'.

"Wait, if there are 9 of us and we're getting 4 2-bed rooms," Iggy equated, "then somone has to share a bed."

"I'll share one with Larry," Angie said gleefully.  
"Angie and Larry, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S...Uh..I forgot..." Morton attempted to mock them.  
"Whatever you do, please don't make too many babies," Wendy laughed.  
When they got to their room, Larry and Angie were blushing profusely. Opening the door, Angie rushed in, jumped on the bed, and flew into the sheets. Larry followed her, taking his shell and undershirt off. Finally in bed, Larry felt Angie's arms wrap around him from behind.  
"You're not wearing a shirt," Angie worried.  
"If you ever wore a shell for a whole day, you'd understand," Larry said.  
Angie pondered on that; she wasn't much of a shell person.  
"Yeah, well, clothes are sexier," she responded.

"Agreed and goodnight," Larry replied, shutting his eyes.  
"Sweet dreams," Angie held Larry tighter towards her.

There, Angie was in front of him.  
Larry looked around as there was all sorts of trees and vegitation around. The sky was sunny and clear blue.

The moment felt cool and beautiful. Angie tackled Larry down the slope and they rolled in harmony mouth to mouth, laughing. It felt like bliss, and it was like Angelina was the bliss.  
"I love you" she echoed throught Larry's ears.  
He grabbed her neck with his fangs and whispered back, "I love you too!"  
All of a sudden, the sky turned into a mustard yellow color and the air began to heat up. The trees started to burn in flames. Angie held her hand towards her throat and repeatedly mouthed 'help me' before erratically shaking her head. She looked at Larry once more, this time her eyes were yellowish-red.  
"BULLSHIT, TRAITOR!" Angie bellowed in a deep, hollow, manly voice.  
She began to screech a horrific sound and out of her chest, bursted a gaseous spirit.  
"YOU'RE ALL DEAD!" The spirit spoke to Larry.  
The Koopaling ran away but soon tripped a pair of large spotted eggs that felt like concrete. The spirit chased afterwards and prepared to send a hellsized fireball. For some reason, Larry acted on urge and threw himself onto the eggs for their safety. Next thing he knew, it was all inferno.  
Larry's eyes opened; he had been dreaming.  
He noticed that Angie's arms were no longer around him, and she had turned around on her other side to sleep. Larry could not close his eyes, nor think about closing them. All he could think was what the hell he had dreamt of.

 **Angie by xXkoopafanXx  
Ana by AnaKoopa  
Abel and Matthew by beady420fazbro (right name?)  
Mentor and Yuliya by Me  
Everyone else by Nintendo.  
X3 I hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. Chapter 6: Are We There Yet?

Chapter 6

Are We There Yet?

Whispers plagued the freezing air as a covered woman walked alongside iron brick walls. The moon was perpendicular to the ground, shining all with the hollow creep of midnight. The late wildlife flourished in the distance.  
 _What is happening? Has it been finished? Are they dead yet? Yuliya talk to me!_ The combination of many ghosts spoke to the woman. The chatter was so chaotic, it could drive anyone insane.  
"Shut up!" Yuliya yelled at the voices.  
A faint mist began to droop on the walkway. The voices began to quiet down, all unifying in silence to the voice of the mist.  
"Everything is going as planned," the woman reported to the mist.  
 _Yes. Yes! You have set in motion what cannon be undone._  
"When will I get to be with Julian?" Yuliya asked.  
 _Patience, my child. Patience. If you rush, this will all collapse and you will never be with him again._  
"We can finish this right now. We can finish this in days. They'll be destroyed in ashes before they can-"  
 _SILENCE! YOU FOOL! Do you not sense what has become! Your arrogance has led to a new problem! Had you not done what you did to Bowser's children, this may not have grown!  
_ "The children were the only weakness that we could exploit, you gave me specific instructions and I followed-"  
 _I told you to report everything to me. But your naive attitude made you slip up. Now you must kill the children through any means possible!  
"_But they're just children!"  
The mist dissolved in hisses. Yuliya stood there flabbergasted of her orders. She overcomed the brief sense of morality and left a message with Mentor.  
"Mentor, get those three merchants of yours up on the Koopalings tails. We'll need to plan an assassination."

Larry's eyes felt groggy; he barely slept at all after experiencing that horrid nightmare. The sunlight infuriated his retinas and he retracted back into the covers.  
"Wakey Wakey, Sleepy head," Angie chanted to her reclusive partner.  
Larry's peeped out of the sheet and saw Angie with her hair tied back sporting small oval glasses and a purple jacket.  
"I know what you're thinking. When did I start wearing glasses? Well, my doctor prescribed me these to wear every so often because certain days my eyes don't work so well. I have to wait until my insurance covers my contacts prepayment but you got me fired so..." Angie gossiped.  
"Oh I'm so sorry about that," Larry apologized, gently holding Angie's arm.  
"Sure you are..." Angie mumbled.  
Larry was about to object when someone started to pound on the door.  
"GUYS! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT'S OUT HERE!" Iggy hollered.  
After getting properly dressed, the two walked outside to see 7 custom Koopalings Command Airships.  
"Our ships!" Larry exclaimed. He was joined by his other companions.  
As he ran to his ship, Larry was blindsided by a koopa girl. She was thin and had long blonde hair with the ends dipped in purple dye; the same color as here shell.  
"Hey, handsome! Are you ready to get funky?" The random koopa asked.  
Larry resisted and tried to squirm out of her grasp but was too late, for she began to kiss him repeatedly.  
Angie, the wind knocked out of her from witnessing this, laughed, "I didn't know she was your girlfriend!"  
Larry struggled, "She's not my girlfriend! I have no idea who this is."  
Finally, the girl released Larry and apologized, "Sorry but this is just another one of my spontaneous interactions."  
Everyone gathered around her.  
Under pressure, the girl slowly spoke, "My name's Isa and I heard that you all got kicked out. I admire you guys! I think you're so awesome. Can I come with you?"  
"Yeah, you can fly with Larry!" Angie snotted.  
"You both can fly with Larry!" Ana cheered, "There's no way in hell any of us is going to Angie...no offense...we're not in the mood."  
"Fine! Come on guys, letz-ugh-goo!" Larry mocked as he jumped onto his ship.

 **Angie- xX_Koopafan_xx**

 **Ana- AnaKoopa**

 **Isa- IsabellaGraceS**

 **Yuliya- PrinceLarryKoopa88**

 **Everyone Else- Nintendo**


	8. Chapter 7: Angie Ate a Pinecone

Chapter 7

Angie Ate a Pinecone

Whoosh!  
"Whoooosh!"  
"Whooooooooosh!"  
"Iggy shut up."  
"Whooooooooooooooosh!  
"Iggy shut up!"  
"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"  
"Iggy shut the hell up!" Wendy hollered through the intercom!  
Larry usually sat back while his minions flew the airship, but since he's now out of employment, he has nobody to boss around. He steered while fiddling around with the compartments of the dashboard. Meanwhile, the 2-way argument radio intercom buzzed in the room  
Angie came into the room, kicked Larry over onto his bare back.  
"Whose that girl?" she interrogated him with her toe-claws standing into his chest.  
"I don't know!" Larry answered.  
Angie moved her right foot to his stomach.  
"Do you love me?" Angie questioned.  
"Well, I-"  
Angie's foot rest at his groin.  
"Wait! Give me a chance to-"  
Angie raised her foot.  
Isa heard the commotion and decided to jump in, but was halted by a towering scream.  
"OWWWWWWWWWWW!"  
Angie walked out, not even bothering to acknowledge Isa, while Larry rolled on the ground, moaning curses in the fetal position.  
"It'll be ok, Stapler," Isa assured him.  
"Stapler?" Larry laughed.  
"Yeah, I give people weird nicknames," the purple dye girl explained, "it's a thing we do in the woods."  
A large spit ball hit Isa in her right eye. Angie could be seen by a glace running away.  
"You're girlfriend's a nutcase," Isa complained, "control her, boy."  
"She's not really my girlfriend, Isa," Larry said as he sat up, "Our relationship is...kinda...complicated..."  
"Please, call me Pinecone," Isa requested but Larry seemed confused.  
"You should get with her, La- Stapler", she continued, "I could've sworn I saw Lemmy eying her."  
"Oh..I don't know," Larry dug his face into his knees and sighed.  
Isa grabbed Larry and hugged him, repeating, "It'll be ok,"  
Larry confidently rose up to the controls.  
"Where are we headed, guys?" Larry asked the com.  
Ludwig sounding unsure, conferred back, "The Mushroom Kingdom!"  
"What!" Wendy statically exclaimed.  
A background noise of two people kissing came to the chat.  
"Don't break my glasses, Iggy," a soft voice moaned following a loud thump and breaking glass.  
"Get a room, you two!" Roy screamed, deafening Larry and Isa's ears.  
Isa moved forward to shut off the radio. Larry whistled another sigh of relief.

A little Goomba creeped slowy to his towering overlord with the clipboard indented in his fangs. The scald hands ripped the board out of his mouth like a dentist and a painful tooth extraction.  
"Here's for you to sign, sir," the grunt grunted.  
"Thanks little one," Mentor sharply complimented.  
Bowser snuck up behind Mentor, growling, "what's all these crates for?"  
Sumo Bros unloaded the Airship with tens of crates onto the castle hanger platform. The winds were cold, the volcanoes calm, and the sky gray. It was not foreign to Dark Land but it was not common.  
"These are the weapon shipments as I promise, my Lord Bowser," Mentor explained.  
The giant reptile retracted from asking "from where?" as he saw Mentor as trustworthy enough to lead independently and rushed to a needed lavatation.  
"The Northern Kremisphere?" Abel floated to the hooded.  
"Shut up!" Mentor attacked.  
The dragon-koopa peeked inside one of the crates, "NK-47s, MK-14s, G-7s?" Abel examined.  
Shaking his hands like a madman, Mentor commanded, "SHOO! SHOO! By damn, will my operation ever be crumbled by scrawnling like YOU!"  
Abel cursed, hissed, and flew away.

"Ahhhhh..."  
Luigi stretched out onto the beach mat. For Christmastime, the Mushroom Kingdom was a hotspot for tanning seasoners. Mario and the Princess were playing a friendly game of power tennis. Everything felt blissful today.  
"WAKE UP LUIGI! IT'S GOT SPAGHETTI!"  
"Holy a-shit!" Luigi punched the toad in the face, throwing him into the pool.  
"Koopalings are coming," The toad drowned.  
Everyone's heads turned. The tennis balled KO'd Mario and gave him a black eye.  
"Koopaling ships spotted coming this direction!" Toad struggled.  
"Everyone get a-ready!" Mario ordered, "Battlestations!"

 **Welp, Here we are with Chapter 7. I guess Pinecones are pretty tasty after all. Anyhow, here's the credits so I don't get yelled at.  
xXkoopafanXx- Angie Koopa  
Ana Koopa- Ana Koopa  
IsabellaGraceS- Isa "Pinecone" Koopa  
bready42fazbro- Abel Koopagon  
PrinceLarryKoopa88- Mentor  
Nintendo- All Else.**


	9. Chapter 8: The Holy Peace-Loving Tail

**Viewer Warning:  
Chapter contains alcohol and alcohol-related embarrassment**

Chapter 8  
The Holy Peace-Loving Tail

"Why are we headed for Peach's Castle?" Larry asked his comrades.

"Well, if we plead good enough, we could get Peach's sympathy," Ludwig reasoned, "Plus we'd pretty much be taking a risk going anywhere else."

Isa handed Larry a 12 oz glass bottle of orange liquid.

"What's this?" Larry asked her.

"Drink it," Isa chuckled.

Larry took a swig. The drink had a orangy, kool-aid like taste with hint of sour sharpness. It resonated in his mouth and slowly fell into his throat. Larry recognized the taste from once before, but he couldn't seem to find the name of it in his memory.

Finally, Isa answered for him, "It's Sergey's water."

Larry took another swig. This time, the liquid tasted a bit less sour and he began to have warm feelings in his brain. Larry turned to Isa, confused about her response.

"Vodka," Isa sighed, "I figured that if you need to talk things out with Angie, you might need a little something something to calm your nerves."

Larry took a third drink. It felt that he was in two universes and that the world was in a zero-gravity space zone. He'd never felt anything like this before.

"I've only had alcohol once before and nothing I know is this strong," Larry commented, "How'd ya get it?"

Isa grinned with her eyes staring into the intoxicated, "Oh, its a little thing that's common in the woods. Since our district doesn't have much access to any mainstream market, we make our own liquor to sell."

She moved closer to Larry and whispered, "Don't tell anyone but the unique thing about ours is that we have a touch of Magikoopa sorcery and Yoshi urine, a mixture that makes this drink so potent."

Larry laughed at Isa, however, she returned a serious face.

Larry took a longer sip, and chuckled, "You're shitting me, right?"

The intercom went active again.

"We're approaching the Mushroom Kingdom. Larry, since your ship is in front, you fly a white flag so they don't freak out and retaliate," Ludwig commanded.

Angie assured him, "Don't worry, I'll get that taken care of."

Meanwhile, at the Pool and Outdoor Game lawn of Peach's Castle, toads panicked around as Mario tried to find some way of order.

"Here's your binoculars, sir," a Toad said to Mario.

Mario took the binoculars, a very excellent high quality pair and scanned the sky for a while, until he stopped and spotted something.

"There! I see'a something!" Mario hollered.

He gave his taller brother the binoculars for him to look also.

"Make that'a _somethings_!" Luigi added, "Seven Koopaling Beta Class Airships...and they're-a headed this way!"

"Damnit, just as I was'a going to relax," Mario cursed.

A yellow toad ran over and pushed Luigi into the pool.

"Sir, Mario. Our scouts have found that there is no crew on any of the airships except for the Koopalings themselves, in their respective ships", the toad reported, "from our scans, the weapon systems seem to be disabled and from what we've intercepted on the radio-," he paused, "Sir, they want to make peace."

"Make'a peace?" Mario wondered, "They have to kiss'a my asshole before we make'a peace!'

Mario continued to rant while Luigi waved around trying to get help out of the pool.

Angie began to climb the foremast when Larry popped out of the bridge room, stumbling.

"Don't talk to me Larlar, I'm doing work right now," Angie said.

Larry waddled to the foremast then threw up over the edge.

"Angi, I lobe jew!" He shouted with his mouth full of backwash.

Angie was near halfway up to the flagpole, looked down, and yelled, "What is wrong with you, little yucky troll? Are you turning evil?"

Larry spit out the remains and continued to plead, "No, I just want to talk to you about how I feel, nothing bad, or evil. I think you're a wonderful person. Come down and talk with me!"

Angie dismissed him since she was on a mission to get the white flag flying. As she was climbing, Larry waited for her answer but found something else intriguing, her tail. He stared at it from a long distance, and watched it wiggle around.

"Oh Miyamoto," Larry sighed, "Why must you torture me with a beautiful masterpiece?"

Larry began to ascent the foremast, screaming "I'M-A COMING JESUS!"

Isa walked out to see what the commotion was, saw what was happening, and scolded herself, "I knew I should have only let him have one sip."

Angie was on the top of the spire, holding the white cloth. When she looked below, she was surprised to see her drunken amigo following after her. The wind blowing in her face.

"What are you doing?" She asked him while she placed the flag in the holder.

"Sir, they've put up a white surrender flag," the commander toad observed.

Mario looked through the lenses and saw the awkward Angie-Larry confrontation.

"I wonder what they're arguing about," Mario thought aloud.

"I want your tail," Larry requested.

"Larry, wrong place, wrong time!" Angie snapped.

"But I want tail now" Larry demanded and belched with googly eyes.

 _Oh Miya, he must be REALLY drunk!_ She realized, "Ok, um, how about this, we get down from this pole and then we talk? That sounds like the best option!"

"No, I'm taking the tail now!" He decided as he jumped onto her back.

-  
Mario made a double take.

"Something'sa going on, " Mario said, "He'sa on her back".

"SPAGHETTI TIME!" Toad yelled.

"Shut'a up," Mario babbled.

Larry didn't get a very good grip and began to slip to Angie waist.

"I'm gonna fall," he cried as he struggled to get back up.

"Hold on, just quit moving." Angie assured him but it was useless.

Larry fell down to Angie's legs and began holding onto her shorts. He closed his eyes and he felt the cool, refreshing, yet breathtaking air as it went by. He felt the wind blow onto his face, along with the material in Angie's shorts. He felt gravity as if it were a dictator of evil; a parent of the Universe, restraining us all into it's malevolent world of which it ruled. Larry felt a bruising,tumbling pain in his body followed by a loud feminine scream, and slowly opened his eyes.

When he lifted his head, Larry saw that he had landed on Isa, who was knocked out from being crushed. Larry, being the dazed dizzy drunk as he is, sensed something was off when he saw that Angie's shorts were still in his hand.

Mario's laughs could have filled up a comedy room.

Luigi, soaked as a washrag, wobbled over to his older brother.

"This isn'ta funny," he growled.

"No, it'sa not about you," Mario confirmed, "Larry Koopa just'a pantsed this other'a Koopaling girl! Look'a there!"

Mario handed the binoculars to Luigi. Luigi saw Larry on the airship waving a pair of shorts, talking to someone above. There was a girl above in her underwear, dangling from a rope, slowly descending down to the deck.

Luigi cracked up in hysterical laughter when Mario pushed him back into the pool.

"You'a killed it!" Mario pouted.

Larry strolled casually to the pole, with a limp from the bruising fall, and began to make a half-ass apology while suppressing a bubble of giggles.

"Don't worry, I'm sure nobody really saw you." he suggested.

However, Angie was in no mood and charged on Larry, grabbing his throat and choking him.

"I've never been humiliated like that in my life!" Angie growled, "You better not talk to me, look at me, or even be near me for the next week, or else I will end you."

"But-" Larry was interjected by a slap to his face.

Angie stood up, grabbed her shorts, and retreated into the bridge house. Larry, however, was succumbing to the stress, and continued to lie down on the lonely wooden floor, closing his eyes, and faintly whispering a song, while he drifted off to sleep.

 **Catch me on YouTube.  
channel/UCKVJ5QIvZbuTrM8QFtaaVPw**


	10. Chapter 9: WTF?

**Warning: This chapter contains 3 WTF moments that will blow your mind.  
Also, it's best not to call Roy (or any Koopa) a Shellcreeper.  
**  
Chapter 9  
WTF?

Snores echoed through the royal court. A tall, slender, yet aged, Koopa commander rushed to the bottom of the throne steps. Bowser retired onto his imperial seat as so did Mentor besides him.

"My lord!" The Koopa yelled at his leader.

Bowser made no response except for a minute grudge of breath.

"MY LORD!" The commander repeated.

Bowser only made a louder grunt, however, it was loud enough to wake Mentor up, who nudged Bowser awake.

"Ugh, did you find the kids?" the reptilian overlord mumbled, "Do you have news on them?"

The Koopa commander sulked, "Yes, my lord...However I'm not sure if it's the news that you expected."

"LAY IT ON ME!" Bowser fretted as he grabbed his coffee to drink.

"Our spies report that the Koopalings and three other girls have arrived in the Mushroom Kingdom to cop a plea for amnesty and asylum," the commander reported.

Bowser's eyes almost popped out of their sockets; he spit out the coffee so hard that it drenched the commander's face. A moment of silence was observed for the expected reaction of a temper tantrum.

"Jeez, first this coffee taste like Goomba crap," Bowser ranted, "and now you tell me that the Koopalings are siding with Princess Peach, what the fuck, Ken?!"

"Chill out, Bowzer," Mentor said, "You said _three other girls_?"

"Yes, three other girls," Ken repeated, "there were two when they left the capital and one came along with them at the Plack Beach 7K Motel after a night's rest."

"Wait, wait, wait a second, they slept in a motel?" Bowser blurted.

Ken was puzzled, "Sir, you did know that, right? I mean, you dropped their airships off there."

Bowser glanced at Mentor, who shrugged his shoulders with a nervous smile.

"Anyhow, I want you to find out who these three girls are," Bowser ordered.

"Yes, my lord," Ken replied and began to walk away.

"They might be manipulating these boys' minds into Miyamoto knows what!" Bowser bellowed to Mentor.

"I wouldn't give the Koopalings too much defense," Mentor mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Bowser asked him, "They were my family and now they're betraying me. I don't know how to feel about this!"

"I'm just pointing out who's to say that they weren't betraying you from the start," Mentor commented.

"Huh?"

"Your father was a very successful ruler. He kept his subordinates in control through the principle of constant discipline, communication, cooperation, and involvement," Mentor explained, "However, as he grew in age, your father lost sight of this principle and that was why his empire began to crumble. Bowser, you are repeating the same failure as he did."

"So what you're saying is..." Bowser sulked.

"You are losing control and the strength of your kingdom from these untrustworthy subordinates," Mentor concluded, "Be careful and suspicious of them. I want to teach you how to improve your governance to a level that even your dad would have been proud of. I am completely loyal to you."

Bowser rested his claws on Mentor's shoulder, "Thanks buddy, I have faith in you and I'm very grateful."

"I bet you are," Mentor chuckled, "I bet you are."

"Uhhhhhhh" Larry groaned.

The Koopalings had parked their airships at a nearby racing prarie. Everyone had moved over to the northern court. The Koopas on one side with Mario, Luigi, Toad, and Peach on the other.

"What's wrong with him?" Toad asked.

Angie was dragging the drunk Larry by the shoulders.

"Oh, let's just say that he's a little intoxicated," Angie suggested.

"That must explain your wardrobe malfunction," Mario snickered.

Everyone burst out laughing. Larry vomited on Angie's feet.

"Oh I didn't know everyone saw that," Angie blushed embarrassingly as she wiped the puke off her feet.

"Ok, enough'a funny business. We don't want'a _your kind_ around thes'a parts, take your asses'a somewhere else," Mario yelled.

"What do ya mean, _our kind_?" Roy demanded

"You tryin' to act so'a tough, aren't you'a Mr. Shellcrepper!" Mario taunted.

Roy completely flipped. Out of many irritable people of his shitlist, Mario was on the top, and the feeling was mutual. Both parties held each other back from a physical confrontation.

"OK, PINOCCHIO, YOU BETTER SHUT YOUR MOUTH BEFORE I-"

"I'LL STOMP YOUR HEAD SIX FEET DEEP INTO THE FUC-

"Enough Roy!" Wendy begged.

"Calm down, Mario," Luigi said.

"Alright guys, I know this might be a tense situation, regarding our past history,but it is best we peacefully communicate to gain a more fuller understanding of this dilemma," Peach chimed in, "Now, why is it that you seven, er, ten Koopalings are wanting to come here to Mushroom Kingdom?"

"King Bowser fired all of us because he thinks we're not good enough for him," Ludwig explained.

Isa interjected, "I wasn't fired, I just came along with these people."

"I guess'a Ol' King Dad's had anough of all your'a bullshit, eh?" Mario joked; Luigi nailed him in the rib with his elbow.

"No, it's this new guy that came to Bowser. After he arrived, it was like he took over the Kingdom." Ludwig corrected.

"HE TOOK OVER THE KINGDOM? YOU HEARD INSIDE INFORMATION?" Lemmy asked.

"No, I heard the same as you did, dumb dumb," Ludwig said.

"Angie...your smooth...hands feel...so sexy on...my scaly body" Larry moaned.

Angie gave an awkward look to Larry and threw him onto the ground, where he began licking the air, along with slithering and squirming his body like a snake on ecstasy.

"Hey, I know him," Mario pointed to Larry, "Isn't he the sneaky, lying, horny, thieving one?"

"He has some bad habits, but he's not that bad!" Angie protested.

Angie looked below to find Larry curled around her feet, humping her leg, while reaching into her pockets.

"What the fuck?" Angie screamed.

"Spring Break 1989!" Larry gargled, "Class 2k Rules"

"We better get him to a hospital bed," Peach suggested, "While he's resting, we can continue our discussions."

"King Bowser," Ken said, "we have information on the three girls."

"Proceed," Bowser ordered.

Ken and his assistant arranged an overhead projection. Ken pulled out a remote, and clicked a button; Isa's photo came up first.

"Persona A, Isabella Grace-Sanchez Koopa, age 16" Ken reported, "Born and raised in the Southern Woods to an unemployed mother and a blue collar father. Nothing much about her except she was home-schooled and she's only been in trouble once for underage possession of liquor; her father was friends with the sheriff, so she got a very hard slap on the wrist with spanking. She moved to Plack Beach 7K Motel about a year ago with her cousin, Julio, but Julio left without contact a week ago."

"Mmhm," Bowser mumbled.

Ken clicked the button again, this time Ana and Angie's pictures came up.

Ken continued, "Personas B. Ana Koopa, age 16. Born in the capital to Rex and Alie Koopa. Rex served in the military reserve and scientific research center as a test subject after the Dinosaur Island War. However, one of the tests resulted in Rex having a severe complication with his reproductive organs, causing stress onto his relationship. Alas, Rex and Alie split up, Alie took the Ana's brother while Rex took Ana. According to records, Rex abandoned Ana at Plack Beach 3 years ago,"

Bowser yawned, the clicker went again and Angie's photo came up.

Ken went on further, "Persona C, Angelina Koopa, age 15. Born on the Western Coast, we can't get many solid info but what we know is that her mother was a nurse and her father was a solder during the Dino Island War. Angie's Dad was killed in battle at Yoshi Island serving on the front lines, and her mother was pummeled by the grief and financial expenses left by the tragedy. Angie and her mother moved to Plack Beach for a year before, and coincidentally, Angie was also abandoned by her parent at the same time as Ana."

"So...you're saying we have an orphan problem?" Bowser asked.

"No, this is where it gets more interesting," Ken replied, "We looked both records up and it seems likely that both these girls met at Plack beach since they've been traveling together for the past 3 years. They moved to the capital city about 2 years ago and were enrolled in the same school as the Koopalings."

Ken paused, "There's also something disturbing that we found. About three years ago, as you might remember, there was an anti-government rebel group called United Front that wanted a left-wing regime change and conducted bombings of military and political property. Well, these two ladies were suspected of being involved with them, as they've been caught doing suspicious activity at some of the sites prior to the incidents."

"United Front, yes I remember, but didn't we capture them all at compound, and execute them," Bowser recalled.

"It would seem so," Ken agreed, "But one of the arresting policemen did report seeing two masked females running away from the compound, but there weren't enough personnel to chase and capture them without letting the other ones free."

"How are you so sure that they are involved with this group?" Bowser questioned.

Ken held up some pieces of cloth, "These are United Front badges and headbands, both of which we found in Angie's room."

Ken's assistant picked up a defused bomb, "This was found in her room too," Ken pulled out a spiral journal, "along with a notebook detailing a coup d'état...and a shit-ton of drawings of her and Larry."

"HOLY MIYA! What the fuck is this?" Bowser stroked, "This is unbelievable!"

"What should we do, sir?" Ken asked.

"Seeing how quickly the Koopalings and their companions defected to the Mushroom Kingdom, it is likely that all of their loyalty have been comprimised," Mentor suggested, "Our best course of action to take is to demand all ten to be extradited here for punishment of treason."

"What if they refuse to extradite?" Bowser worried.

"It's a win-win scenerio," Mentor quipped, "If they refuse to extradite, then we will show them the full power of our Kingdom. We will use our new weapons against their weak, pitiful, Toad Brigade."

Mentor began to chuckle and Bowser joined in. Soon the court was filled with laughter, and a tall, slender, yet aged commander rushed away from the steps, ready to continue his job.

 **Angie- XxKoopafanxX  
Ana- Ana Koopa  
Isa- IsabellaGraceS  
Mentor, Ken- PrinceLarryKoopa88  
Everyone else- Nintendo**

 **I was planning on having four parts in this chapter but I decided to put the fourth part as the beginning of chapter 10.  
I know you guys have been so supportive of me and I thank you for that, I love you all ;-; **


	11. Chapter 10: The Black Rider

Chapter 10

The Black Rider

Light blossomed in Larry's head. He opened his eyes, to a beautiful sight, Angie. He smiled at her, and she did the same as well. They were in a prairie, full of flowers and grass. The silkyness of the blanket on which they sat on, comforted Larry's back as the sun's rays radiated on his scaly yet supple reptilian skin. As he sat up, Larry found his siblings and friends prancing around the picnic area, having a joyful time, as well as a newfound, warm, sense of blissful happiness. Angie wrapped herself around Larry.

"I have a surprise for you," Angie whispered, "You're going to be a daddy Koopa!"

Larry choked on his saliva, "Wait, I'm gonna have a son?"

Angie nodded her head.

"Wow, I can't believe it," Larry cried.

Suddenly, creeping into the sensation of amazement and pride, was a shock of danger. Larry's Mohawk stood out at the back of his neck.  
The bright yellow sun has transformed into a red death-strickened star. The prairie picked up a giant gust of wind and the radiation of happiness had turned into a noxious mix of burning hate and freezing fear. A super tornado appeared far on the northern horizon, a mushroom cloud joining it on the other direction. A wormhole began to appear, sucking the life out the scenery, pulling everyone towards their eminent demise. The cry of a horse pierced the chaos, as someone rode the equestrian out of the abyss. The rider lifted his right hand and the winds increased their strength, pulling the nearest ones; Ludwig, Roy, and Morton, the fastest. Try as they did, they hopelessly lost grip.

"Suck my dick, Miyamoto!" Ludwig screamed,  
his last words, before he disappeared into the infinitum.

The horse stopped; its tall, slender master got off. The mysterious person had a crome black mask coving his face, along with a poncho and body suit of the same color. The rider began steadily walking towards the struggling group.

"You think that you can away from me that easily?" The person muttered as the mask suppressed his voice.

Meanwhile, Ana was using her wings to combat the force of attraction caused by the winds and the wormhole. The rider had already reached her position.

"Your death is inevitable, Larry Koopa. As your bidding of arrogance, you will burn along with your pitiful friends and condescending family!" The man in black laughed.

The rider grabbed Ana mid-air by her ponytail; it seemed like he obtained an indispensable amount of strength. With Ana dangling in his fist, he turned her around, grabbed her wings, and ripped them off the epidermis in a bloody tirade followed by horrible screams of pain. The man threw the helpless girl into the wormhole as one throws crumpled paper into the trash.

"What do you want from us?" Larry yelled, as he struggled to keep ground against the pull.

Isa clawed the mud with all her strength and might, however, it became futile as she became the next target. The man strolled on by and kicked sand into her eyes, but that wasn't enough to budge her, so he kicked her in the face repeatedly until she let go and was dragged into the wormhole. The spree continued and the rider grabbed Angie by the neck and held her above his head. She fought tirelessly, wiggling, kicking and punching.

"No...please don't, please, no!" Larry begged.

"What I want is something that you can and cannot give me. What I want is freedom!" The rider said as his grip around Angie's throat got tighter, suffocating her with no mercy.

"Please, don't hurt her,"

However it was too late, a loud crackling sound resonated, and Angie's resistance ended. The murderer let go, and Angie's body fell limp onto the dirt.

"NOOO! ANGIE!" Larry wailed, "YOU'LL DIE FOR THIS, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

"Too bad," the man replied, "It seems though that you will first!"

The rider began to travel in Larry's direction but was stopped by a challenging Iggy Koopa.

"You ain't hurting anyone else today," Iggy said as he blocked the path, holding a fighting staff.

The rider took out a long, shiny, metallic sword; the weapon ignited into a bright, intimidating green flame that coated the metal. Iggy moved forward and parried two blows from the sword until the rider grabbed the staff, anchored his leg on it for leverage, and snapped it half. Iggy looked flabbergasted and shocked when the rider stabbed him in the chest and drove the blade through his back. Lemmy came from behind, running towards the scene with a smaller, ordinary iron sword. The man pulled the flaming sword out of Iggy just in time to pummel Lemmy's sword out of the little youngling's hands. Following the pummel by a spin, he slit the blade across Lemmy's neck, and kicked him onto Larry's feet.

"I tried...I...I love...you..La..Larry," Lemmy stuttered his final breath.

The rider, pointed his sword at the only person left; Larry Koopa.

"I will show you no mercy, I will show you no pity, I will show you no grief," The rider's voice transformed into a feminine tone.

The rider grabbed Larry's neck and brought him face to face, "I will show you, your destiny."

Larry was thrown unto the ground, and when he rose, he saw that he was on a hill overlooking the Koopa Capital. However, the city wasn't normal; it was being burned and pillaged. The screams of civilians were heard all around. Mysterious people in black crome uniforms, similar to that of the rider, ran around, vandalized shops, killed women and children, and torched homes.

"Dear Miyo, this is a nightmare!" Larry exclaimed, "This can't be happening!"

"It hasn't" the rider told him, returning to a masculine voice, "YET! Be warned of your actions young one; for you are the one who will cause this catastrophe. Join me, let me teach you how to avoid this hell!"

The man's hand reach out to Larry, gesturing the koopa to lock his hand in agreement. Larry felt guilty in his heart and the urge to join him, but subconsciously, there was something more than given; a trick that Larry instinctively saw through.

"You liar!" Larry bit the hand with all his strength, and the rider flinched back yelling.

"You're the one that killed them!" Larry argued.

The rider, in anger, drew his sword out and swung at Larry, who closely dodged a blow. Larry began to ran but tripped as it felt like the ground had turned into a treadmill. As he got up, a woman kicked him to the ground, and pointed a gun at his face.

Larry pleaded, "Wait, Wait!"

There was laughter. A woman's laugh, no wait, a man's laugh, it was somewhere of both and of the middle, it was demonic. BOOM! The gun fired.

"Ahhhhhh!" Larry yelled as he fell out of the bed.

The sun was about set and its orange hue reflected across the beautiful plains of the Mushroom Kingdom. The room was good sized, the bed a wooden classic, and inscriptions of mushrooms on the banners. Larry stood up to walk to the bathroom, yet his legs were wobbly and weak. In the bathroom, he quickly rinsed his face while chanting, apparently to keep his sanity.

"It's just a nightmare," Larry repeated, "It's just a nightmare."

As he looked down, he noticed a bruise on his stomach. A bruise in the similar location from where the girl kicked him in the nightmare.

"That sure was one nightmare!" An old voice concured.

Larry was so concentrated that he was frightened by the voice and fell butt first into the toilet. Water splashed around as the Koopa's tail wiggled around. He stood up, wiped off his tail, and stared at the aged toad with a grin of stupidity.

"Sorry to scare you," the elder mushroom apologized, "Name's Toadsworth, and you must be the young prince Larry Koopa."

"Were you watching me sleep?" Larry asked him.

"Indeed, I was observing while you slumbered," Toadsworth admitted, "Are you fairing well?"

Larry hesitated to talk, but eventually sat down and briefly described what he had dreamt; leaving out the last scary part where the horseman wanted him to join.

"It's freaky as hell and I have no clue what it means," Larry finished.

"I believe you may have witnessed the Black Rider?" Toadsworth suggested.

"Who's that?", Larry wondered

"Have you any knowledge of Koopa-Mushroomian spirituality and myth?" Toadsworth asked the youngling.

Larry shook his head.

"The Holy Nintendo, The Book of Koopa, The Gospels of Miyamoto?" Toadsworth continued.

Larry shrugged his shoulders and gave a derp face, "I've heard of it but I'm not, like, an expert."

"Well, then I shall explain," Toadsworth sighed, "The Black Rider is the mystical general of the Dark Knights. They were an elite human force that fought for Acloton during the ancient war. Along with Acloton, they were sent to their demise but spiritually survived destruction. Koopan legend has it that the Black Rider appears in dreams and gives warning to pending calamity."

"So, what your saying is," Larry inquired, "I had a vision."

"Not really a vision per say," Toadsworth corrected, "From what I can tell, the Black Rider is telling you that something life-changing is going to happen that may separate you from friends, family, and everything that you used to know and love."

"Well what now?" Larry asked.

"Meditate, practice detachment, look for your inner spirituality, and be mindful of your actions," Toadsworth advised.

"Alright, I'll try," Larry said, "where's everyone else?"

"Everyone's in the conference room down the hall," Toadsworth directed.

When entering the conference room, Larry found his pals sitting at a long, rectangular table. Mario and Luigi were standing next to the princess, who sat in the big chair in front. Peach noticed Larry's entrance.

"Ah, Larry Koopa, I see that you've finally sobered up," Peach cheered, "wish to take a seat?"

"Yeah, sure, what did I miss?" Larry said while he sat down next to Angie.

"We worked out the rough edges of our differences, drafted a peace accord, filed a request for political asylum," Lemmy explained, "and we're going to become Mushroom Kingdom citizens!"

The room was silent as everyone was astounded by the fact that the goofy little circus clown actually has a brain.

"Kid, do you even understand any of that?" Roy joked.

"Yes, I do, you punk fucking pinky McShitface!" Lemmy pouted.

Roy was about to react but was signaled by Wendy not to.

"Don't swear, kid." Roy ordered.

"I'm not your bitch, you fatass piece of shit," Lemmy yelled.

Roy's face turned redder than a beet.

"Yes, continuing on what Lemmy said, I thought of drafting a peace accord to sort out our differences and begin a process of pardoning and naturalization," Ludwig added.

"Whatever, I'm the one that wrote it all down," Iggy boasted.

"And I made it pretty," Wendy crowed, "in _thirty_ minutes,"

Lemmy turned to her, sending a sarcastic appeal.

"Bitch, please," Lemmy jeered, "You do your make-up twice as long and you end up looking barely half as pretty with your caveman looking ass."

Wendy came around and slapped Lemmy in his face hard enough to knock him out of his chair. The Mario brothers exploded out in laughter.

"Lemmy, what's with you?" Iggy demanded, "You're making us look like idiots! Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?"

"YOU KNOW WHY?" Lemmy cried, "BECAUSE YOU GUYS ALWAYS GIVE ME SHIT! AND ICE CUBE TOLD ME TO STAND UP BECAUSE ICE CUBE DON'T TAKE NO SHIT!"

"You must be the one who messed up my rap playlist!" Morton realized.

"Oh, please, grow up Lemmy," Ludwig argued, "Modern urban music is for poor, uncivilized, masses of crime ridden trash that lust for noise."

"Says the guy who can't get ladies with Beethoven!" Roy laughed.

Angie rolled her eyes while the conference room turned into a debate table.

"Just letting you know, I spoke on your behalf to Peach and the Mario brothers," Angie told Larry, "You owe me for that and the stress you put on me for being drunk."

"Thanks very much for that," Larry acknowledged and began to wrap his arms around Angie.

Angie nudged him away, showing discontent.

Larry apologized, "Look, I know I've been a real asshole to you, but I promise I'm going to change that around. From now on I'll treat you as if it were my last day to be with you."

"That's a big promise," Angie marveled, "Are you sure you're up to that challenge?"

Larry nodded. Angie giggled, kissed Larry on the cheek, and rested her head on his shoulder. Both of them returned to the devolved conversation. Wendy, Ana, and Isa began discussing about relationships and why Roy is an asshole. Roy, Morton, and Ludwig argued about music and how to get laid. Iggy kept screaming at Lemmy, who plugged in earbuds and started to sing along to Straight Outta Compton.

"Ahem," Peach coughed.

The argument continued.

"AHEM," Peach repeated.

No effect.

"SHUT UP!" The princess screamed, startling everyone.

"Now it has come to my attention that you have no safe residence to go to while your citizenship is being processed," Peach reported, "So, as a show of gratitude, I've decided to let you guys stay here. However, you have to follow by what we agreed on, along with any rules that we make here. Now I've set up the Wii U in the living room and I'll be ordering us pizza for dinner."

Everyone cheered in excitement, walking to the living room.

"Are you-a sure you can-a handle ten koopalings?" Mario asked Peach.

"If I can handle the entire Mushroom Kingdom, what challenge can ten koopas be?" Peach bragged.

"You-a may eat those words, Princess," Luigi objected, "You're-a biting more than you can-a chew!"

"Trust me, I can handle them," The princess assured the brothers as all three followed lastly into the living room.

 **Credits  
Angie by xXkoopafanXx  
Isa by IsabellaGraceS  
Ana by AnaKoopa  
All other characters by Nintendo  
All products mentioned respectfully belong to owners.**


	12. Chapter 11: Give Me Lemmy or GiveMeDeath

**Can't think of a good intro today. Thinking a lot but not an intro**

Chapter 11

Give Me Lemmy or Give Me Death

There were two flatscreens in the modern, lavish style living room. The TV on the left had New Super Mario Bros U and was accompanied by Ana, Angie, Isa, Larry, and Iggy. The television on the right had Mario Kart 8 and was joined by Wendy, Roy, Morton, and Lemmy.

"Why do I have to stuck with you chumps?" Lemmy complained.

"Because you're a little circus loving rainbow haired bitch," Roy answered.

"You're just sore because I kicked your ass the past two races," Wendy gawked as she passed the finish line in first place, again.

Lemmy looked over to see the other group have a more energetic fun time. He listened in to their conversation.

"Oh come on!" Larry wailed after he miscalculated Mario's jump into lava, "I could have made that!"

"AHAHAHAHA!" Iggy laughed triumphantly arriving to the boss, Iggy.

"Come on Iggy," Ana cheered, "you can beat Mario!"

Lemmy sighed a short sigh of sadness.

"I'm going to the bathroom," he told his group.

"Go ahead, we'll start without you!" Roy snapped as Lemmy went out to the hall.

 _Why does everyone like to pick on me?_ Lemmy wondered, _I never do anything to deserve it._

Lemmy arrived at the wooden door with a metal inscription of a mushroom that titled "men". He opened it up to find a very sanitized bathroom, a shiny porcelain toilet, and a fancy metallic sink that automatically starts up. This lavatory was far more appealing than those of his former residence. Lemmy looked at his reflection in the mirror.

 _My brother Iggy is happy,_ Lemmy surmised, _is it because of his age? Am I not old enough?_

The youngster stood in front of the toilet, spread his legs, and proceeded to take a pee. Lemmy, continuing to seek out his shortcomings, looked down onto his genitals.

 _Am I not big enough?_

Lemmy stood there, spaced out, for about four minutes and examined his pecker, investigating the fruitful appendage. Suddenly, a series of loud knocks on the door spooked Lemmy into reality.

"Hey, hurry up already, I need to-a piss!" an Italian man barked.

"Alright, just a second!" Lemmy replied.

The koopaling remembered what his primary goal was and quickly relieved himself of urine. When he opened the door, he found Mario waiting anxiously.

"The fuck-a took you so long?" Mario bugged, "You-a jacking off or some shit?"

Lemmy nervously spoke, "No, I wasn't doing anything like that."

Mario hurriedly entered the bathroom. The plumber looked around suspiciously.

"You-a better not have! If I find-a semen in here, I'm-ma going to kick your horny ass out to hump the toads for-a tonight!" Mario yelled as he slammed the door shut.

Lemmy walked away curious. _Maybe I should have,_ Lemmy joked, _I bet everyone else does, and that's why they're happy!_

Lemmy wandered around and ended up in the kitchen. He stumpled upon a silver refrigerator labled "alcohol."

 _Larry seems happy when he's drunk,_ the koopaling thought to himself, _am I not drunk enough?_

Lemmy tried to open the doors, however, they were locked and could only be opened by a key.

"Hey, kid, what do you think your doing?" A voice came behind him.

Lemmy turned around to see a mustachioed chef toad ready to give him the business.

"Uhhhhhhh.." Lemmy buzzed.

"How old are you, boy?" The chef asked him with a ridiculously humorous Southern US accent.

Lemmy devilishly lied, "17."

"Sweet shit and cornbread with gravy, your milky licking fruit bowl ass is looking near 13!" The chef reacted.

Lemmy thought up another lie, "Yeah, I have a growth disorder and I'm stuck like this. Anyways can you help me open this?"

"Why do you need alcohol, boy?" The chef toad questioned him, "Isn't you already messed up enough or are you stuck with stupid too?"

Lemmy resisted the urge to fight back, "No, I just need to bring it to Mario, otherwise he's going to come here and bitch at you."

The chef paused, and handed Lemmy the key, "Good point. Before I go, hand me a bottle of scotch on the bottom shelf."

Lemmy followed commands and handed a tall, glass, scotch bottle to the chef who walked away singing to it. Lemmy scanned the fridge for a suitable drink.

 _I guess any will do,_ Lemmy decided.

Lemmy grabbed a bottle of Soda Jungle Rum and a plastic container to drink from without being detected,

 _Oh boy! This is going to be so much fun,_ Lemmy thought while he took his first sip.

The drink was repulsive to his lips; it burnt his throat and warmed his stomach. Three more sips and he felt stars in his head. Five more sips and the halls felt like they were tipping over. Lemmy finally got back to the living room. He stooped and kneeled on his legs while he watched Roy and Wendy fight a ferocious race.

"Hey Lemmy, can I have a drink?" Roy asked.

Roy motioned his hand towards the container but Lemmy nudged him away.

"Fine then, screw you and your drink," Roy grumbled.

The bully spat at his little brother, forcing him to move over to the other group. Larry acknowledged Lemmy with a nod as he sat down. Ludwig poked his head into the room.

"Pizza will be here in an hour!" he shouted.

Iggy grumbled, "Ugh, we have to wait an hour!?"

Ana placed her head on his shoulder and rubbed his side.

"Relax, honey, it'll be worth the wait," Ana told him.

"I bet it will," Iggy sighed.

Ana nudged Iggy's neck and they both met face to face in a romantic kiss. At that moment, Lemmy realized something. He took another gulp of his drink and watched Iggy and Ana kiss and smile. Lemmy looked next to him and saw Larry with his arms around Angie, both giggling and laughing with each other.

 _That's the answer!_ Lemmy realized, _I need a girlfriend!_

Lemmy, anxious to find someone, spotted Isa sitting on the couch alone. He moved up and sat next to her.

"Hey," Lemmy said.

"What's up," Isa replied.

"You're very pretty," Lemmy flirted.

"Hehe, thanks," Isa laughed.

An awkward minute went by while the two repeatedly glanced at each other. Lemmy saw the other couples snuggle and cuddle and experienced a wave of determination.

"So, are you single?" Lemmy asked Isa.

Isa blushed, "Sadly, yes."

Lemmy scooted over closer and held Isa's hand.

"Well, in that case, do you want to go do something, sometime?" Lemmy proposed.

"I'm flattered," Isa answered, "but you're not my type for dating."

"You know, I always feel like I'm the one everyone picks on," Lemmy admitted, "I just want to find that one person who can actually treat me nice."

"I'm sure you'll find that person," Isa said, "but I always thought you deserved more respect, I mean, I always thought you were cute, funny, and chill to be around."

Lemmy, feeling enamored with lust, surprised Isa with a juicy smooch on her mouth. Isa pushed Lemmy off her.

"Don't be salty, girl!" Lemmy smiled.

"LEMMY!" Iggy yelled.

Lemmy turned to find Iggy jolting at him, receiving a fast blow to the face. Lemmy tumbled onto the floor, his nose throbbing in pain. Everyone in the room focused their attention to the incident.

Iggy screamed "Get away from her you creepy little shit!"

"Iggy, you're overreacting, calm down!" Isa conceded.

Lemmy burst out crying and ran out of the room.

"I think somebody needs to talk to him," Angie suggested.

Larry silently volunteered by following Lemmy's path down the hall.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I'm just so stressed, I just have to punch someone."

Isa was appalled, "AND THAT SOMEONE IS YOUR LITTLE BROTHER?"

"Oh so your defending him, because you're in love with him!" Iggy concluded.

Isa stood up and was outraged, "NO! IT'S BECAUSE EVERYTIME HE DOES ANYTHING, ONE OF YOU IDIOTS HAVE TO INSULT HIM OR MAKE HIM FEEL WORTHLESS!"

"That's because he is worthless," Roy joked.

Isa sniffed around, "Iggy, have you been drinking?"

"Some toad gave me a glass of wine in the kitchen but that was an hour ago," Iggy admitted.

"Lemmy's drunk!" Roy confessed.

"How are you sure?" Isa asked.

"It's hard to be sure," Roy said, "He looks like stupid drunk when he's sober but since he's normally too whimpy to kiss a girl, he's got to be drunk."

Everyone in the room was amazed by Roy's deduction skills.

"What?!" Roy snapped, "I overheard the toad saying he gave him booze."

Larry raced through the hall. He stopped cold when he heard Lemmy crying from the bathroom. He lightly knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Lemmy yelled.

"Come out Lemmy," Larry pleaded, "I want to talk to you alone, please."

"Why? So you can hurt me some more? I'm not falling for it!" Lemmy responded.

"Lemmy, I'm sorry if everyone has been giving you shit recently-"

"Recently?! Pfft. Dude please, it's been all the time!"

Larry paused a moment to think, "Look, you're my brother and I care about you, just come out and we can both talk this out."

A minute of silence followed. Larry was about to knock again when the door clicked open and Lemmy peeked out the crack. Larry signaled him to come forward and, at first, he hesitated, but he finally came out.

"I just want to find something to make me happy. I thought maybe getting drunk or finding love would make me happy," Lemmy mumbled.

"Wait...have you been drinking?" Larry asked.

Lemmy laughed, "Yes, of course, I wanted to see what it was like for you!"

"It's not that fun, Lemmy," Larry explained, "Learn from my mistakes, don't copy them."

"Maybe your right," Lemmy accepted, "but Iggy has a girlfriend and he's happy."

"Relationships are hard to manage. Trust me, I know from experience," Larry told his brother, "have fun while you can before you end up in one...but everything has their advantages and disadvantages."

Lemmy jumped up and gave Larry a hug. Larry returned the favor.

"Thanks Larry. I love you," Lemmy sighed.

"I love you too."

The two brothers returned to the living room. Iggy nervously approached the pair.

He apologized, "Lemmy, I'm sorry for punching you and for all the pain I've brought to you. I didn't realize that I was such a jackass to you. But now, I think I should treat you better than what I have treated you in the past. Can you ever forgive me?"

Lemmy cried tears of joy, "I forgive you, Iggy."

"Why the hell are giving oompa loompa over here all the attention like he's an dying orphan?!" Roy complained, "Punch that creep again Iggy!"

Angie came up from behind and pushed Roy's face into the floor.

"Nobody's punching anyone unless they want a mouth full of carpet!" Angie argued.

"Yes, master," Roy whimpered.

Lemmy, scratching his head, walked over to Isa, who was still sitting on the couch.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry for being a creep, and kissing you like that," Lemmy apologized.

"Don't sweat it, kid," Isa nodded, "You weren't yourself and you didn't know what you were doing. Not the worst kiss I've ever gotten."

"Who kissed you the worst?" Angie asked her.

"Larry."

Suddenly, Angie spat out a huge fireball that nearly hit Ana's head and set a picture of Toad ablaze in flames.

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Angie, Angie, calm down, that was when she tackled me at the motel, remember?" Larry pleaded.

Angie stopped the omnipotent rage.

"That's right, I guess I knew that," she admitted.

"Peach is going to kill you for ruining her photo," Ana said while she put out the flames with a water bottle.

The photo frame was fine, however, the picture inside had burnt to ashes. Angie took out a piece of paper and drew a rough sketch of toad and placed the paper into the frame.

"I'll color it tomorrow but for now, nobody will notice anything wrong," Angie yawned.

Angie critiqued her drawing, "That looks like a-"

"Let the audience have an imagination for once!" Angie yelled, "This is the United States, not Nazi Germany."

"This is the Mushroom Kingdom," Iggy corrected, "An absolute monarchy!"

Ludwig peeped into the room.

"Constitutional monarchy," the brainiac further corrected before jolting off.

"Whatever," Larry disregarded, "it's all bullshit anyways."

"Hey, I'm just trying say that this picture is open to interpretation," Angie argued.

Toad walked into the room.

"You guys admiring my picture?" Toad jeered, "Mind if I show you something cool about it."

"Ugh...no we're kinda-"

"Sure, why not? We're all interested in seeing it," Roy grinned at Angie.

Mentor was standing next to a giant pillar displayed with a heroic Parakoopa statue, watching the moon slowly fade in and out of sulfuric clouds. Ken's feet clicked closer and closer on the stone cold textile floor.

"The military is ready for maximum efficiency, sir," Ken reported, "The council will meet tomorrow afternoon at the Ministers Office; the meeting is off-the-books classified. Lord Bowser expects you to be there."

"What's the discussion for?" Mentor wondered.

"Bowser wants to make sure that the Koopa Kingdom will be on his side before starting any kind of conflict," Ken explained.

"What's our assets that can convince them?" Mentor inquired.

Ken responded, "The weapons we were delivered, the tests we've done on them, the preparation time to ready the troops, and the fact that one of the koopalings is a United Front member all will present a good case to the council to seek a course of action if they're not extradited."

"Any oppositions?" Mentor asked.

"Kamek."

"I thought so," Mentor smirked.

"The fatigue from losing war after war has brought a massive opposition to another one," Ken asserted, "Kamek and the Magikoopas might let not let this one slide; they could convince everyone to back out of this conflict."

"Denounce the koopalings," Mentor ordered.

"Sir?"

"Label them with negatives powerful enough to nab the support," Mentor demanded, "Terrorists, Traitors, Jezebels, Judases, Bombers. Etc. etc."

"You know, the UF port bombing didn't kill anyone." Ken laughed, "It was just reported that 20 died from the blast, but only one person actually died at the scene from an unrelated heart attack."

"I already know," Mentor uttered, "but the populace doesn't know and neither does Angie."

"How do you know she doesn't know?" Ken wondered.

Mentor smiled, "I just know...she feels guilty for something she thinks she did."

"The exploding part she did, right?" Ken implored.

"Probably."

Ken looked down unto his feet, "That was one that gave them away. We triangulated and stormed the compound that same night. So much evidence, yet they got away."

"Yep," Mentor agreed.

"You think she would've killed Bowser?" Ken worried.

Mentor shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, maybe. What I do know is that once we catch her, she will be punished...severely."

Wind blew by, beetles flew high, and Ken scratched his eye as the two guys stood in the late at night.

Ken broke the silence, "So, did you hear about the 2016 US election at all?"

Mentor flipped, "I'd appreciate it if you took those Terran affairs and shove them down your fourth wall smashing throat!"

"Sorry, sir," Ken apologized.

"Apologize to your dead brother," Mentor demanded.

Ken walked away without a word, leaving Mentor by himself to whistle. A slow and depressing melody could be heard throughout the corridor of the palace.

 **Credits:  
Angie Koopa by xXkoopafanXx  
Ana Koopa by AnaKoopa  
Isa Koopa by IsabellaGraceS  
Mentor, Toad Chef, and Commander Ken by Me  
Koopalings, Toad, Mario by Nintendo**

 **Stay entertained, my friends.**


	13. Chapter 12: Fumes of Hell

**I have decided to break up this chapter, Fumes of Hell, into two parts, this is the first part, I'll get on the second part soon after I'm done. School is demanding, so I'm trying to juggle what time allows. Stay beautiful, my friends.**

 **12/13/16 Update: To the guest who gave this a review, yes I will start revising the work better as of today. Thanks for letting me be aware of the verb tense issue. About the smut part, it won't be something constant, just maybe one chapter.**

Chapter 12

Fumes of Hell

"YEAH! GET HIM!"  
"PUNCH THAT ASSHOLE!"  
The Office of Ministers had a secret session; nobody unauthorized came in and nobody cowering went out. From recent tradition, while members eventually fill the room, a one on one fist fight or fire duel would be performed on the speaker floor to entertain the early birdies.  
"SUFFER, PEASANT!"  
Ken was resting his eyes, with his palm to his chin, his elbow to his chair, and his thoughts to his mind. Blocking the ruckus was successful until a tap on his left shoulder brought him back to the nature at hand.  
Ken looked to his side to see Mentor glowing above.  
"What do you want?" Ken mumbled.  
"Look I'm sorry for being a bit explosive," Mentor apologized, "it's just that I haven't been back for a long time and I've been frustrated trying to adapt to the change."  
Ken nodded his head in agreement, "I know how that feels!"  
The quick appearance of a common ground surprised Mentor, "You do?"  
"Yes, you see," Ken explained, "When I was a lad living on Yoshi's Island, I watched as Yoshi tribesmen gutted my mother's intestines out with their spears and my father getting his limbs cut off one by one until having his skull crushed by a boulder. I was evacuated from my home, torn away from the people I loved. I cherished the town and all its memories. When I returned during the Dino War, I was enraged by how much it changed. It was like whoever took over afterwards gave no regards to the previous essence that made it great to me. I sat on the demolished land that was my father's estate and I cried for a half hour, mourning the heritage lost in the sands of time."  
Mentor patted Ken on the back to lessen the sense of lonesome depression.  
"Woah, that's a very sad story, Ken, and it touches my heart. How would you like a promotion to General?" Mentor asked him.  
"How? You don't have any commissioned authority to do that", Ken said.  
A painful scream came from the floor. The bell rung, signaling the end of the fight. One of the contestants covered his eye with a bloody gauze as he was escorted out of the session. The room was more packed than earlier, and business was ready to get on the way.  
"You'll see," Mentor assured him.  
Mentor stood up and readied to take his seat next to the Head Minister's chair on the front Balcony. The HM would be substituted by Bowser, who wasn't present yet.  
A loud voice came from the overhead, "May we all rise and sing for the Koopa national anthem!"  
Mentor proceeded to stand up, make a 3 with his fingers, placed his hand on his heart, a deep breath. The drums and cymbals started to play. He noticed on one of the lower rows there were a group of Magikoopas and Southern Shore representatives who sat down and held shells above their heads. The doors opened and Bowser walked in, accompanied by guards holding the royal banner.  
 _"Dro la sufrengia, nes siempra habe ser sfuonge!  
Dro la guara, nes siempra thabe empoz!  
Nour nacion es unique dof talas dof el wulno!  
Nes livienda por siempra!  
Koopa livienda s firmtero siempra, Miya!  
Gaia blesa nour terra!  
No enemi puede engamarnos!  
Koopa por siempra! Por hoya, por mana, por siempra, por ya!  
Koopa especial! Nada puede trai adajo!  
Miya blesa rey, blesanes, traines a victoria!  
_ _Miya blesa Koopa acunsion, NOUR NACION!"_  
The room filled with claps as King Bowser took the podium with power, with Mentor on his right and Kamek on his left.  
The king commanded, "May you all be seated."  
Everyone sat down, except the group that was already seated. The overhead projector came on with a picture of the royal seal.  
The royal highness spoke, "Throughout my reign as your ruler, I've only seen one kingdom that has embraced the tradition and prosperity of the past. One kingdom that does not spread blasphemy and destruction with absent empathy in mind. That kingdom is the Koopa Kingdom. And unlike our neighbor fungi, who bow down to a corrupt monarchy and false prophet, we are destined to make a global difference that will steer the course of history forever!"  
Everyone clapped again, with much fervor.  
Bowser continued, "However, some of our counterparts wish to prevent that from happening. Their wishes have sometimes turned into actions. And in the extreme case, those actions have resulted in many deaths."  
The screen changed to an unpleasant mug shot of Angie Koopa; all one could was gasps and angry grumbles.  
Bowser growled, "As some of you have heard, the Koopalings have been taken from our beautiful nation and brainwashed to join this harlot of terror who we, until now, had no idea the threat she posed while in close proximity to our vital capital. We have reason to believe that she is a former United Front member who terrorized our ports and resulted in the carnage and deaths of many brave men."  
The image switched to Angie's UF badge, bomb-omb pack, and journal. The feeling of anger resonated through the mass.  
"Right now as we speak the master manipulator and her victims are seeking asylum in the Mushroom Kingdom. I declare that Princess Peach hand over both suspect and accomplices, otherwise we shall commit to military action on justification that the Mushroom Kingdom is supporting attacks on our homeland! I trust your loyalties are with me in the case we need your armed resources."  
Barely anyone was enthusiastic by then.  
A Magikoopa of the Soda Jungle Chapter stood up, "With your permission, may we challenge this motion?"  
Bowser turned infuriated, "What's there to challenge? This is a threat to out homeland! You fuc-"  
"Bowser, relax, I'll take care of this," Kamek commanded.  
The king sighed and sat down as the advisor rised to the podium.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Mentor whispered.  
"Letting Kamek deal with this stressful shit. He'll make sure this happens," Bowser replied.  
"I wouldn't trust that he would," Mentor said, "Remember what I said, you give him too much leeway and he'll take over your rule. Watch, he's helping the Magikoopa bureaucrats undermine your authority," Mentor continued.  
Bowser grumbled, "We shall see."  
Kamek cleared his throat, "What is it that you wish to challenge?"  
The Magikoopa spoke firmly but faintly, "We are somewhat hesitant to enter another bloody conflict with our wicked neighbors. As wicked as they are, our Kingdom hasn't won back any permanent land from them in almost half a century. What makes you sure that we'll pose any threat towards them? Its been five years since the Dino War and look how that turned out! Horrible!"  
Kamek nodded, "Good point."  
The rest of the crowd was split on an opinion but it seemed that the greatest was for no conflict.  
"You need to do something now! See, he's undermining your power, Bowser," Mentor persisted.  
Bowser shook his head, "Kamek, I thought you were helping me get this through with their approval."  
"Sorry, Lord Bowser. It looks like the Magikoopa does present a strong case to oppose you. Personally, I see no reason to start another wild goose chase," Kamek concluded.  
"Wild goose chase!" Bowser reacted with fiery rage, "This is a threat of national security!"  
"King Bowser, if I may, I shall speak on your behalf," Mentor proposed.  
Bowser waved his hand, "You may speak for me, Mentor."  
Kamak shouted, "This is outrageous to corrupt the people's wishes into this...this...son of a bitch whore bastard!"  
Bowser scolded, "Sit down and watch your mouth, boy!"  
Kamek pouted in his seat; Mentor took his turn at the podium.  
"I'm here to challenge...your challenge," Mentor joked.  
The Magikoopa snickered, "Go ahead, I'm sure we're all in agreement in here that we don't want another one of your crappy wars. I mean, why do you think the Koopalings left? Every time we attack them, Mario massacres all of our brothers and sisters and kicks Bowser's ass enough for him to cry uncle."  
Mentor cried, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE WITH THAT DISRESPECT! IN FRONT OF OUR LORD KING BOWSER!"  
The Magikoopa conceded to his remake, "Forgive me, I got carried away."  
Mentor advanced, "Indeed you have gotten carried away. In fact, I believed we have over extended our gratitude to your magical chapter in the Soda Jungle. For isn't true that your region does not even hail the Koopa banner."  
The crowd started to doubt the Magician's platform.  
The Magikoopa argued, "Soda Jungle is neutral turf, but we all show our loyalty to the King."  
Mentor laughed, "Show your loyalty to the King?! A minute ago you were mocking the King; you've insulted the Kingdom throughout this whole session!"  
"Wait, what?"  
Mentor snapped, "You have the guts to sit down during our glorious anthem and say that you're loyal to the King? I've seen the trade records of Soda Jungle; you do business more with the Mushroom Kingdom than you do with us! Are you spying for Princess Peach, Sir Wizenheimer?"  
"That's preposterous! I'm no traitor! I'm sure Kamek could vouch for me!" Wizenheimer protested.  
Mentor agreed, "Of course he could vouch for you! He's your bloody son!"  
Everyone was now in hysteria over this revelation.  
The screen went back to Angie's mug shot.  
Mentor continued, "We don't need your bureaucratic bullcrap in here. What we need is this fugitive behind bars. If the Mushroom Kingdom won't budge, we have something that will make it budge. You'll see; or you can just go along with this lying scum you call a magician and watch as these radicals eat away at our way of life and after 20 years there'll be none of us left except a bunch of bigoted Italians!"  
Suddenly someone shouted, referring to Angie, "Kill the bitch!"  
Hysteria, fear, and confusion turned to concentrated hate and anger.  
Soon enough everyone began chanting, "KILL THE BITCH!"  
Mentor motioned to rest his case, and sat down.  
Kamek leaped and sassed Bowser's satisfaction, "Bowser, you have to stop this now. We're not ready for another war. It's been only five years since the last one. Can't you just let go of that prostitute you call a Princess? I know you just want to do this to get in Peach's pants but please grow up instead of being a complete perve-"  
Bowser yelled, "KAMEK, YOU'RE FIRED!"  
Kamek made a full stop in awe, "I'm what?"  
Bowser repeated, "YOU'RE FIRED! YOU'RE TO BE TAKEN TO THE SODA JUNGLE WITH YOUR FATHER!"  
The king pointed at Wizenheimer and his companions, "You're hereby banished from the Koopa Kingdom until further notice. You can stay in that cesspool of a jungle for as long as you keep disrespecting the crown."  
A short minute of amazement filled the scene. Everyone cheered, as the chant, "Kill The Bitch," turned into the popular motion. Wizenheimer fell into his seat with most disappointment.  
Mentor smiled, "I told you that taking control would pay off."  
"I guess it did," Bowser laughed.

A blue spotted toad approached Larry as he was standing in front of a statue and softly whispered, "Princess Peach wishes to see you in the conference room, sir."  
Larry snapped out of the sleepy trance that surrounded his mind, "Alright, I'll be there in a minute," he responded.  
Larry gathered up the energy to walk through several corridors until arriving in the conference hall.  
"Hey, Larry," A voice cheered behind him.  
The koopaling turned around to find Angie following behind him.  
"Hey, Angie. Where are you headed?" Larry asked her.  
"Conference Hall, Peach wants me," Angie told him.  
Larry's eyes widened, "Really, same here. I wonder what she wants."  
Angie shrugged her shoulder. The pair reached the double doors. Larry breathed out and pushed the door in. Princess Peach was sitting at the far end of the table with Mario and Luigi standing beside her. In order for the projection to be visible, the room lighting was dimmed. A video was playing; it looked like a demonstration. A demonstration was taking place in Koopa City.  
As the lovers walked closer, they could hear the protesters chant a vulgar cheer, "Kill the bitch."  
Up in close, Angie could see people tearing up and burning giant posters of herself; she closed her eyes and gulped a giant sea of saliva.  
"We need to talk with you, Angelina," Peach demanded, "We need to discuss what you know about the UF Port Attack of 38."  
Angie's heart raced a speed that bested sound. She gripped Larry's hand and locked them together as hard as the universe could allow them to be.  
"Angie, what is she talking about?" Larry wondered.  
A small yet powerful tear streaked down Angie's cheek to her chin and dropped on her chest.  
"I did it."

To Be Continued

 ****  
 **Angie Koopa- xXkoopafanXx  
Larry Koopa, Kamek, Bowser- Nintendo  
Wizenheimer- DiC  
Mentor- PrinceLarryKoopa88**


	14. Chapter 13: An Unlucky Chapter

**Chapter 13  
An Unlucky Chapter**

Angie continued sobbing in tears. Nobody in the room could truly react to what was happening, especially Larry. The young one moved his hand onto Angie's back.  
Mario scowled, "I-a knew it! You're kind never is-a trustworthy! You-a need to go back to your land and-a deal with your own problems instead of-a bringing them here!"  
Peach held the plumber back, "Mario calm down, let's hear what she has to say."  
"What the hell is going on? What are you all talking about?" Larry demanded to know.  
From sobs came stuttered breath, Angie was able to articulate her thoughts.  
Angie confessed, "Larry, I hurt all those people there in that giant port attack several years ago. I was naïve, dumb, and with the wrong crowd. Ana and I were part of United Front. My past has just eaten me up all this time and I feared for the day when it'd bite me in the ass."  
"Now you-a must pay for your crime," Luigi concluded.  
Larry bursted out an odd chuckle, "Angie, nobody got hurt in that."  
Angie punched her partner in the shoulder, "It's not funny! I saw what the news said about all those poor families that were devastated from the shit I helped in causing!"  
"But that was a lie," Larry admitted.  
Peach was confused, "What do you mean?"  
Larry sighes, "Ok so the attack did happen, and the UF did it but nobody really got hurt. The media only said a bunch of people got killed. I was with King Bowser in the comms room when it happened, and he ordered the news to say people died. There's nothing to be guilty about, Angiebaby."  
Larry gave Angie a kiss on the head and cradled her in his arms.  
Peach comprehended the situation, "Well that might all as well debunk their reasons for your extradition."  
Angie was puzzled, "Extradition?"  
Peach followed, "Bowser Koopa has pushed this motion for all of you Koopalings to be brought back to the Kingdom to be punished for treason. Especially Angie because apparently she was plotting a coup while working in the castle."  
Images popped up showing the UF paraphernalia, bomb, and journal, including sketches, drawings, notes, and more.  
"Are these yours?" Peach asked.  
Angie shook her head, "No."  
"Tell the truth!" Mario yelled.  
Angie shooked again, "I swear to Miyamoto on a stack of shells that those items are not mine."  
"Then-a why would they be making false accusations just to-a start a giant fuss?" Luigi wondered.  
"I don't know," Peach said, "But whatever is happening, I think we need to watch closly what their intentions are. Angie, Larry, I need you to keep absolute silence on this. Do not tell your siblings and friends anything about what is happening with the Koopa Kingdom or with you two. Understand?"  
The two children nodded.  
"Wait, won't they find out online or on tv?" Angie questioned.  
"All of the State owned telecommunications have blocked transmissions from the Koopa Kingdom. We've also purged and shut down social media under a false flag cyber virus," Peach revealed.  
"Let's hope it works," Larry laughed.  
Peach smiled, "Let's hope it does."

Ken decorated himself with the new emblems rewarded with his promotion. He was fiddling with his shell when Mentor opened and rushed through the door.  
"Ah Mentor, good timing. I thank you for persuading Bowser to upgrade my status. You have no idea-"  
Mentor interrupted, "People know about the meeting"  
"Yes you can't trust some of those bureaucratic paparazzi punks," Ken added.  
"I bet Peach's shroom people are shivering in their caps!" Mentor bragged.  
Ken stopped and turned to his friend with a stern look.  
"Actually, the Mushroom Kingdom has blocked all information coming from our communicators. None of them know what happened," Ken informed.  
"WHAT!" Mentor yelled, "I always thought that Princess was a stingy women but to keep her people ignorant is appalling!"  
Ken joked, "Isn't that what we do?"  
The satire received a cold shoulder. Mentor paced around, rubbing his fingers together.  
Mentor deliberated, "There's a small border town in Acorn Plains, secured by 100 soldiers of Toad Brigade."  
Ken mumbled something inaudible but it seemed to be in agreement.  
Mentor continued, "Let me guess, seeing how Mushroomian networks operate, they're restricting civilian networks and expanding cyber security measures by shutting off non-emergency intercell connections."  
Ken was astonished, "Yeah, that's what we figured too."  
Mentor laughed, "So if, by using newly acquired firearms, a small squad could have the advantage of battle and take off a centurion of the enemy?"  
Ken paused, "It's not going to work. We'd be disobeying Bowser's orders. Also, since several of the defenders would be carrying USB sticks to active emergency beacons, you'd have to slaughter everyone in the area."  
Mentor laughed again, "Yes, well, all is fair in hate and war, Miyo's war against that Mushroom whore."  
Ken argued, "What can I do about any of this? I can't just start an invasion like that! I'll get executed for insubordination!"  
"We don't have to start a visible invasion," Mentor proposed, "We arm a covert squad of special ops with the guns and an airship but we'll mask it as a training exercise in the books. Nobody will see it coming. We'll go fast enough to take out the comms!"  
"And we _clean_ all of the _collateral_ damage?" Ken asked as he pours the pair two shots of vodka.  
"You just read my mind!" Mentor smiled.  
Both men chuckled and raised their glasses for a cheer.  
"FOR THE NEW KOOPA EMPIRE!"  
"FOR VICTORY ONCE MORE!"  
They clicked glasses, drank up, and spend all night in celebration. Even though these celebrations may be made too soon, nobody outside that room, at that day, at that time could've predicted the events that came next. The party was just getting started.

 **Credits:  
Larry, Peach, Mario, Luigi by Nintendo  
Angie Koopa by xXkoopafanXx  
Gen. Ken and Mentor by PrinceLarryKoopa88**


	15. Chapter 14: Shell Seen Around the World

**Chapter 14**  
 **The Shell Seen Around the World**

The stench of smoke wandered around the battlefield that was once Arbora, the small border town between Acorn Plains and the Koopa Kingdom. Bodies were arranged in large containers, 200 of them. Captain Julius, a valiant commander of the Special Protection and Enforcement Koopas (SPEK) crew, stood along his Second Lieutenant while he watched the armed soldiers carry carcasses into the bins for incineration. Because of the many stragglers that appeared, gunshots and screams continued nearby. The mission was executed: Attack the town and leave no survivors. The initial invasion was split by two teams. Team one marched through from the hills, supported by airship. Team Two would perform a rear flank maneuver, supported by tanks. Together, the teams would inevitably surround the town and nobody would escape. Except, it did not go as planned since the numbers weren't adding up; some toads slipped out in time. However, Julius was either to ignorant or fearful to accept the certain fault for an impossible task.  
"All right, get ready for departure!" Julius shouted to his troops.  
He turned and was blindsided by the medic who urged Julius to the airship, repeating "Sir, you have to see this."

For Ken, the superb luxury of his palace room's furniture was blissful. With eyes closed, he hummed the national anthem, trying to take a rest. Bliss lasted shortly. Once again, Mentor disturbed the peace and raced through the room to the telephone.  
"What the hell, can't you use your room's the telephone?" Ken complained.  
"Shut up, it's of great urgency!" Mentor hissed.  
Ken went back to resting, or the attempt of resting. After the line of ohs, ahs, and I sees, Mentor hung up the gold plated, modern, wall jacked telephone with a concerning look on his face.  
"What's up now?" Ken humorously asked.  
Mentor pulled out a bottle of whiskey and began to drink profusely , "The test was excellent. They got 'em all! We are ready!"  
Ken accepted the results but pointed out, "Then why are you drinking?"  
Mentor grinned a smirk expression of sacrificial victory, "We captured a Shroob."  
Ken jumped up, "Bullshit!", he cried.  
Mentor nodded for confirmation.  
Ken disputed the claim, "The Shroob species is extinct. The only Shroobs I've heard of left after the Crisis were either frozen or destroyed."  
Mentor laughed, "Apparently, this one didn't get the memo."  
Ken gasped, "How'd they find it?"  
"IT is dead now but it was disguised as one of the toads," Mentor answered, "Morphed into a female Mushroomian and mingled with the community as one they called Lamma. Julius found a crystogram carrier with her. It'll take a month or two for the analysis department to decipher the data it contains."  
Ken sighed and retrieved the television remote , "Don't be sure about a complete success."  
Click. The device flared out an emergency report from the Koopa News Network. KNN's news anchor turned in his swivel chair in a cliché manner. His fake mustache ready to pop off at any given second.  
The anchor spoke sternly, "We're back folks for a breaking development over a turbulent weekend. Mikhail Kuramos AKA Infidelio Koopa, died today after sustaining injuries supposedly caused by prison guards. The former founder of the United Front movement was arrested several years ago on charges of treason by rebellion. The mourning comes with anger after shocking footage of Koopa special forces murdering Mushroomian citizens was leaked causing upheaval and outrage over Koopan foreign policy. Both the minister of foreign affairs and the commander of SPEK decline the accusations and regard the video as fake. In spite of this, small groups of leftist revolutionaries have engaged in confrontations with nationalist supporters-"  
"REVOLUTIONARIES!?" Mentor yelled, "They're rebels, not revolutionaries. AND HOW THE HELL DID THE ATTACK SLIP OUT!?"  
"Is Bowser sure he wants the operation to proceed under this crap?" Ken asked.  
Mentor shrugged, "If the boss gives the green light then we proceed. I'll persuade him to proceed before the week is up. If all goes well, victory will be ours."  
"You better be right!" Ken growled, "for the sake of my investment."

Roy and Morton sneaked into the conference room on the upper balcony level; Ludwig awaited them.  
"What do ya need us here for, Ludwig?" Roy whispered.  
Ludwig motioned for silenced and pointed below to a meeting that was taking place. As usual, Peach was on the front seat, with Mario and Luigi next to her. Opposite to them were Toadsworth, Larry, Angie, and Starlow. It seemed that the discussion was one of grave subject.  
"Firearms! Impossible!" Toadsworth yelled.  
"I'm-a for sure that the weapons they used were-a guns," Mario confirmed, "I don't know-a how they got them but they just do."  
"So those loud stick things are guns?" Larry asked.  
Peach stood up and explained to the koopalings, "You may have been not old or educated enough to know what guns are," she paused, "Firearms are weapons created by Terran Humans. They are like a long stick with a barrel in them, but sometimes they're short and little. Anyways, these weapons have a mini-explosion inside them to fire a small football shaped bullet, which injures or kills the target. They can outmatch any power-up."  
Angie laughed, "So what! I mean, I'm sure you guys can take care of it. No big deal."  
Toadsworth gave the young woman a stern look, "I'm not sure you know the severity of this issue, madam."  
Angie receded her certainty and apologized.  
Peach continued, "Guns were used by Terrans thousands of years ago. They're what empowered the humans over Miyamoto's creatures and started the Miyo-Aclo War. However, the Miyamoto won the war and blocked all firearms from entering the land. I'm sure you've read something on this while in the Koopa Kingdom."  
Larry shook his head, "English isn't my strong suit and neither is history"  
"What the princess-a is trying to say is that guns are what once brought-a civilizations to their knees," Luigi adressed, "at least the ones without-a guns or determination."  
"Well, if these weapons were banned, then how did Bowser get hold of them?" Angie asked.  
"Honestly, we have no clue," Peach responded, "they must have been produced."  
The conversation went flat quiet as nobody had a solid answer.  
A squeaky voice arose, "Northern Kremisphere."  
Everyone turned to Starlow in curiosity of what she meant.  
"Oddly, there has been a series of shipments from the Northern Kremisphere to Koopa ports," the Star Sprite continued, "The North is currently infighting through an industrial race; it's perfect for disguising a mass production of weapons."  
Toadsworth nodded, "That makes sense. My associate in the NK did mention something about Koopa dealings in the region, though I forgot the details."  
Just then, an idea came to Larry's head.  
"Why not fund someone in the NK to produce guns for us?" he inquired.  
Toadsworth stood appalled, "My boy, I would find it somewhat disgraceful and dishonoring to use the unholy weapons that once terrified my ancestors, just to get ahead of a degenerate reptilian threat."  
"We should fight fire with fire," Larry reasoned, "you're not going to stop a _Koopa_ invasion if you can't match up against their power."  
Luigi agreed, "He does-a have a point there. But it-a should be the Princess's choice to-a decide."  
The brothers looked at Peach for an answer. The Princess turned to Toadsworth.  
"Get in contact with your NK associate. If these Koopalings are right, then we may need something gain equal ground against Bowser's forces."  
Toadsworth reluctantly agreed and walked out to comply with the Princess's demands.  
Peach continued to Mario, "Go check around the Kingdom to make sure everyone is doing well and see if you can draft up a defence."  
Mario ran and followed Toadsworth.  
From above, Ludwig, infuriated, almost blew his cover, "How dare those traitors take arms against our great nation?!"  
"I thought our nation kicked us out to the curb," Roy recalled.  
"We were _fired_ , not banned," Ludwig corrected.  
"What's the difference?" Morton joked.  
Ludwig drew his two brothers by the ear. He motioned them closer together for a better, more serious, reception.  
"We have to do something about this. If we show our loyalty to Bowser, he might give us our jobs back," Ludwig whispered.  
"Do what?" Morton wondered.  
"Kidnap the broad?" Roy suggested.  
"Which broad?" Morton asked.  
"Peach," Ludwig offered.  
"We can kill Angie too," Roy added, "Are we doing this tonight?"  
"Let's do it tonight. I can't stand these stupid toads anymore," Ludwig confirmed.  
The trio crept from the balcony. Bloodshed would be soon, but nightfall would be sooner.

 **Credits  
Julius, Ken, Mentor- PrinceLarryKoopa  
Angie Koopa- xXkoopafanXx  
Toadworth, Peach, Mario Bros, Larry, Starlow, Ludwig, Roy and Morton- Nintendo**


	16. Chapter 15: Höllennacht

**Just so you know, I plan for there to be 3-4 chapters left after this.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Höllennacht  
**

Kkkkkkkkkhaaa. Kkkkkkkkhaaaa.Angie could not feel the desire to sleep. It either died from the grim news this afternoon or from Wendy's snoring. Many thoughts swam in her mental pool of stress.  
 _I pray to all spirits above that Larry and I live through this.  
_ Suddenly, she heard a loud thump from the door along with some whispering.  
Angie quickly stood up to investigate. The other three girls were asleep still. She decided not to wake them; just in case it was nothing important. Angie slowly opened the door and continued to hear noises down the hall. She was also able to make out moving shadows. The figures headed for the kitchen; it looked like they were carrying something heavy.  
 _Are Santa Koopas breaking in to steal some food?  
_ Angie quickly grabbed her magic wand and followed the group of mysterious shadows and took cover by the kitchen door. She opened the door just a crack to see what was going on.  
The brunette was not able to make out anything except whispering. All three shadows outlined burly men. The bag that they carried was moving.  
"How are we gonna pull this off?" Shadow One asked.  
"We'll find a way. Roy, go take the poison injector to the girls' room and stick it in Angie's gluteus maximus." Shadow Two commanded.  
The bag moved increasingly more. Shadow Two made a loud thump; supposedly hitting the contents with a hammer.  
"Just say her ass you privileged cuck," Roy grumbled.  
The trio paused after Angie turned the light switch on. Her eyes bulged for what she saw. Roy, Morton, and Ludwig were standing in front of the fish storage refrigerator carrying an unconscious and bleeding Princess Peach.  
"Not that I don't like your gluteus maximus Angie, I think it's-"  
"What the hell are you doing!?" Angie yelled.  
"Keep it down, you're gonna blow our cover," Morton urged her.  
Ludwig briefly explained, "We know what you're planning to do. We still have a chance to pay Bowser tribute and redeem our rightful place of honorable status to our Kingdom."  
Angie shook her head in disbelief, "What?!"  
Ludwig presented his hand to make an offer, "Join us and let's make the Koopa Kingdom great again."  
Angie refused, "I won't abandon Larry and I won't lose this chance to turn a new leaf."  
Ludwig frowned, "Then you will suffer the consequences."  
Angie's hair stood from the back of her neck from the immense tension. Ludwig slowly moved his hand to his back. Angie, perceiving danger, leaped for cover though the door, behind the wall. Ludwig fired a magic blast from his wand and pulverized the door. Angie pulled from cover to fire a spell at Ludwig, who parried it with a counter blast but fell onto the garbage can from the kickback.  
"Let's get out of here!" Roy yelled as he picked up the Princess with immense strength.  
The trio began to flee the scene.  
"SOMEONE HELP! THE PRINCESS IS BEING KIDNAPPED!" Angie screamed.  
The dorm rooms opened, toad and koopalings looked out to see what the ruckus was. Larry and Luigi stepped forward.  
"They went this way, follow me," Angie directed.  
The three ran to the front entrance and noticed two toads sprawled across the floor. Luigi came up to them to inspect their condition; he turned with a grim face.  
From outside the doors an engine began to start, but then was cut off suddenly.  
"They're trying to fly out!" Angie realized.  
"I'm going to-a get a super cape!" Luigi said, "You both hold them down."  
Larry and Angie opened the double doors to see Morton trying to start a Clown Car with no success. Normally it would have been super dark; but tonight, the super full moon illuminated the land enough for faces to be visible.  
"Stop it Ludwig, you don't need to act crazy!" Larry demanded.  
"Crazy? CRAZY?!" Ludwig laughed, "I'm doing what the true heir of the Koopa Kingdom is supposed to."  
"True heir?" Larry asked.  
Before Larry got an answer, Roy fired a blast at both of them, forcing the couple to jump into separate directions. Larry shot back and hit Roy's wand causing it to fly into the moat. At that moment, Iggy leaped out of an upper story window and attempted to send a fire ball at Ludwig, who quickly dodged it and sent one of his own at Iggy. The green koopa was hit mid-flight and passed out in the corner of the bridge. Larry spun back to check on his injured brother.  
"We came here to start new and make a better life! Why can't you accept that and leave her alone!?" Angie pleaded  
"Because I'm a Koopa." Ludwig replied with a sadistic grin.  
Ludwig moved too fast for Angie and blasted her into the corner. Angie was ruffled and dazed but not badly injured. Ludwig came in for the kill, prepared a dark blue spell of death, and fired it toward her. Angie felt sure that it was her end. However, a light blue shelled figure stood in the path of the projectile. With glowing blue eyes and a flowing Mohawk, it was like a guardian angel made sure that Angie would live. The figure circled his wand to deflect the spell; it was too late. The spell hit the guardian in the side, pushing him over the bridge railing and into the moat. _SPLOSH!_ A body landed in the water. Angie came back to her senses, looked over to lonely Iggy, and confirmed her worst fear.  
 _LARRY!_ Angie realized.  
A wave of built up fear and anger finally released out of her.  
"NOOOOO! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she screamed as she advanced on Ludwig, constantly threw blasts at him.  
Ludwig soon was overwhelmed to where he fell on his buttocks out of exhaustion. Morton tried to defend his brother by attacking Angie but was unfortunately disarmed by a now conscious Iggy. Roy still had a grip on the Princess until Luigi flew and snatched the damsel from of his claws. Defeat was eminent, surrender was certain. Nonetheless, Ludwig's could not withstand the thought of going to trial.  
"GNAAAAAAAAH!" He yelled.  
The evil genius struck his scepter against the ground and an opaque cloud of smoke exploded around the clown car. When the smoke dissipated, the kidnapper trio and their vehicle had vanished.  
It wasn't over for Angie. The young women peered into the moat and could see a light blue shell floating in the water. She leaped in after him. It was a difficult, but not impossible, task for Angie to pull him out of the moat onto the surface anchoring block. The brunette performed CPR on Larry, and was reassured once Larry was able to cough up the liquid. The koopaling could barely open his eyes before passing out again. Angie lay down next to Larry, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and cried onto his shoulder. Nobody above saw how tears mixed with sea water could be such a horrid end.

 **Hope you had a Merry Christmas and have a happy New Year.**

 **Isa Koopa by IsabellaGraceS**  
 **Angie Koopa by xXkoopafanXx**  
 **Larry, Ludwig, Iggy, Roy, Morton, Luigi, and Peach by Nintendo**


	17. Chapter 16: A Deathly Deal

**Chapter 16**

 **A Deathly Deal**

Larry awoke in the dim mists of an abyss. No sign of life or limb of anything. The air smelled morbidly hideous. One could not see in the gray fog that surrounded every square inch of space. The ground was a crunchy, hard, but flat.  
"Hello!" Larry called.  
No response.  
"HELLO!" Larry repeated.  
A faint light appeared to the right of his vision. Larry waved out, "Hey over here!"  
The koopaling ran towards the approaching light. The closer he got, the more comfort settled into his bones. However, his skeleton would soon go into shock as Larry began to hear and see the figure of a horseman sweating a tornado of freezing fear and torment. Larry attempted to flee but his body subjugated himself to the will of something else. The only horseman to create a fright like this, in Larry's knowledge, is the Black Rider.  
"YOU!" Larry yelled.  
The subjugation ceased and the fog dispersed. The rider, all covered in a linen black cloak and walking in leather motorcycle boots, dismounted his armored animal.  
"Well, we meet again," the creepy voice said in a most malicious and despicable matter.  
"What do you want with me? Where am I and where's Angie!" Larry demanded.  
"You really are mad in love with that whore hearted woman," the Rider sighed, "I want to show you something, look around!"  
Larry refused, "My love is not a whore and I'm sick of-"  
"JUST DO AS I ASK OF YOU!"  
Suddenly, Larry heard loud reverberating cries behind him.  
The air heated up, volcanoes rose far around them, the sky turning an ashy red that bled to the ground as an iron filled orange. Larry turned around to see Angie huddled around a body, weeping and mourning. The blue haired Koopa took steps closer to get a better angle of the face. When he got close enough to identify the cadaver, Larry vomited. The corpse was of him.  
"I'm dead, I'm really dead?" Larry asked the Rider.  
The reaper of hell replied, "Not yet."  
Larry shook his head, "What?"  
The Black Rider explained, "I'm going to let you off in a grace of good heart, but here's the thing: when you go into the battlefield next, you will be injured and captured by the Koopas, brought back to your homeland, and executed in front of friends and family."  
"Fuck," Larry exclaimed in shivering horror.  
"I can control this, Larry," Black Rider argued, "If you make a deal with me, then I could help you out and, let's say, delay your inevitable death."  
Larry was avidly suspicious of this offer and put much thought into it. The young man sensed a con and a catch but was distracted by Angie, who snuck behind him and urged him to follow the offer; commencing a desirable sensation in Larry's lower pubic region.  
"Do it, baby, for me," She moaned.  
Larry felt his heart thickening and motioned to kiss his love, but she vanished into thin air. A brief pause followed.  
"What's the deal?" Larry questioned.  
A contract assembled in front of the Koopaling.  
"I will postpone your due date and in return, all I ask is for a brief period of abstinence of unity between you and Angie," The cloaked knight summarized.  
Larry concluded, "Basically you'll extend my life and you want Angie and me to be separated? For how long?"  
"Mmmm about several hours to a few days."  
Larry had a difficult decision to make on this. Would he sacrifice a short period of his love to further himself to be a different person? Logically, several hours to a few days couldn't possibly kill their relationship. Larry picked the pen floating in mid-air and signed the contract.  
"Or maybe a couple of years," the Rider laughed.  
"Wait what?"  
Larry could feel his body getting warm, a sign that this meeting was wrapping up.  
"Be careful, Larry Koopa. For if you make the wrong step, you'll be damned to loneliness for an eternity!"  
The next sensation Larry felt was white light penetrating his slowly opening eyes. Angie was right next to him. Mumbling something to herself and when she saw Larry wake up, she cracked a giant smile and hugged him.  
"I'm so glad that you're alive, I thought I lost you!" Angie cheered.  
Larry was very dazed from the experience, "What's going on?" he mumbled.  
Angie stroked her fingers across Larry's blue Mohawk.  
"Ludwig hit you pretty bad and you fell into the moat. You've been out for three days," she told him.  
Larry was shocked, "Three days! We have to go find those bastards and-AH!"  
He had attempted to stand up but it was too painful, even to sit up.  
Angie placated her boyfriend, "Calm down. There's nothing you can do. Nobody has seen Ludwig since they...disappeared," she went on, "it'll take about several weeks for you to get better again and the Koopa army is 12 hours away."  
"What do you mean?" Larry asked.  
Toadworth briefly interrupted the conversation, "She means that they have practically conquered the kingdom."  
Larry only received grave reception from Angie. Alas, it was true. The Koopan Army used a blitzkrieg campaign and had practically blown all opposition to oblivion. In fact, while the three were talking on that sunset, the District of Gloomy Woods had been overwhelmed and the Kingdom of Sunbeam Plains had sent a surrender plea to the invaders. The situation looked grim, with no chance of de-escalating.  
Larry looked over to his left and eyed a large bowl containing an illuminated green colored viscous liquid.  
"Healing stew?" Larry wondered.  
Angie nodded.  
"Let me drink it!" Larry demanded, moving his hand towards the bowl.  
Angie quickly blocked him, "Baby, you know you only can drink some at a time. If you overdo it-"  
Larry objected, "I've done it once before in Dinosaur Land, I can do it again!"  
Angie grunted, gave in and handed the bowl to Larry. He gulped the stew down in a most unpleasant manner. A surge of energy came into Larry with his heard pounding and hair changing color to a bleached blonde.  
"I'm feeling much better now!" Larry affirmed.  
The star stricken Koopa jumped up off his bed but still had a difficult time standing. While holding onto the frame, Larry started to readjust his body back to normality.  
Angie closed in to whisper, "Look. We could run away to the Beanbean Kingdom; I don't want you to kill yourself just to fight for the Mario brothers-"  
Larry slapped her in the face.  
"I am not fighting for the Mario brothers," he corrected, "I am doing this because of Bowser. He is telling lies about us and I want to shove it to him; even if that means I co-operate with a fat, racist Italian bigot that we somewhat hate."  
Angie grabbed Larry's hand, "Are we traitors?"  
Larry replied, "We didn't betray anyone. Bowser betrayed us. He thinks we're replaceable losers but we will show him otherwise. We will not be called losers or whores ever again!"  
Angie looked back with despair and hugged Larry once more, "I hope you're right about this. You're like the only guy I've ever been comfortable with to express my inner self and honestly I'm scared."  
Larry held an urge to repay the given trust and confess to the premonition that he had dealt with regarding the Black Rider, but he badly wanted to pass it off as a dream; nothing more than a psych incident to emasculate his self-made fortress of strength. Nonetheless, he shed several tears as he agreed, "Me too...me too." 

**Angie Koopa- xXkoopafanX**

 **Black Rider- PrinceLarryKoopa88 (me)**

 **Larry Koopa, Toadsworth- Nintendo**

 **Sorry if the text structure was screwy at all, I had to transport it through multiple devices, both online and offline. It was a pain in the shell.**


	18. Chapter 17: Battle of Dodge Fields (P1)

Chapter 17

The Battle of Dodge Fields (Part 1)

Mentor looked upon Julia with utmost respect. The projection device hummed a low pitched rhythm. The screen was visible with an occasional disruption. It was the quietest time anyone in the palace could find, even though war was taking place.

Julia broke the bubble, "What's your report?"

Mentor made a detailed recollection and concluded, "Town Town will soon be conquered. The entire Mushroom Kingdom is ours. I'm bringing two divisions of troops and tanks in with a six fleet of Beta-class airships with the Accelerator at head. I figure that with our superior weapons and tactics, victory is inevitable."

Julia smiled and nodded her head, although the rest of her face was a mystery.

"I have also hired a bounty on the annoying children as you requested, mistress," Mentor added.

"Make our attack plentiful and lethal. I want no disruptions. I sense that idiocy plans to derail the mission," she commanded.

"Yes, my lady," Mentor acknowledged and shut the device off.

Just as Mentor was about to proceed down the hall, Ken rushed in like a madman, yelling "I SAW HIM!"

"Saw who?" Mentor asked.

"The Black Rider!" Ken yelled.

Mentor burst out laughing, "Oh Ken, you crack me up sometimes. Heh. And I supposed he gave you rotten candy?"

Ken shook his head, "No. He gave me visions of a pending rebel attack on Koopa City...Mentor...We must bring the airships back here and delay the attack on Toad Town!"

The humor of Mentor's face disappeared, "Listen here, Ken. The area around the city is secure and already has been swept for large mass activity. We are completely secure."

Ken urged him, "We must bring the airships back here. I've seen it already. The lack of air support is a crucial flaw to the city defense."

Mentor motioned him away, "Look, I get it. You're too scared and nervous to go to the battlefront like an honorable man, er, reptile should. I'll do you a solid and get Matthew and Abel to go for you."

"That isn't good enough!" Ken grumbled.

Mentor frowned, "Well, it's going to have to hold, I don't have much time or patience to fiddle around with pseudo-metric bullshit."

Ken argued, "It's not pseudo-metric bullshit! I have even asked the palace Magikoopas and they tell me something isn't feeling right about this."

"Exactly, you asked the Magikoopas," Mentor pointed out.

Matthew and Abel came around the corner and approached the quarreling elites.

"You called for us to complete an assignment, sir?" Abel asked Mentor.

Mentor nodded, "Yes. You two are going to take Ken's place to oversee our final victory against the fungus. Abel, you will take the land force; Matthew will have the airship fleet. Once you've arrived, await my further orders. On your way out, escort Ken to Royal Med. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," both replied.

Matthew held on to Ken's arms to move him forward; which Ken reluctantly complied.

"I don't know what the hell is going on!" Ken yelled, "But whatever it is, we're on the end of the shitty stick!"

Mentor chuckled, "Keep dreaming, old man, keep dreaming."

The engines of the Koopalings' airships disrupted the normally tranquil outskirts.

That, and the large amount of troop movement, made all the headlines in the minds of those who tried not to concentrate on the fact that this could be their last day of life, liberty, and the pursuit of peace. Everyone was jumpy and afraid; nobody knew what was in store for them. The remaining militias, security forces, guards, and national servicemen of the Mushroom Kingdom gathered and organized in a chaotic matter. The Koopalings and the Toad elites stood as a group on castle grounds, waiting for what was next.

"Let me get this straight," Iggy said, "We're screwed?"

Ana punched him in the arm, "Nobody even said anything!"

Peach arrived from the platforms stairway. The bright midday sun set ablaze vivid resonance of her luscious hair and royal jewelry.

Wendy criticized the regal appearance, "Miyamoto! This bitch wants to take her jewelry with her to hell after the execution."

Peach brushed it off, "Please, have faith in this fight."

Iggy began to have doubts, "Maybe we should go home and surrender. There's no hope we will win; you all saw what the Koopa Troopas did to the villages."

Isa objected Iggy's suggestion, "Stop being a spontaneous douche, man. We agreed to go through this and that's what we plan to do. I'm not going to surrender and get tortured just because you lost your balls in that conference room!"

"Don't talk to my man like that!" Ana interjected.

Arguments started to unfold in the group. It was disorder among disorder. The fighting had already started before the battle; the insubordination of the upstart forced Peach to cup her eyes into her palms.

Suddenly, a figure appears behind Peach.

"SHUT UP YOU BUMBLING RETARDS!" It yelled

Not one person spoke after that. It was emitted by none other than Larry. An aggressive tense came between Larry and all the other reptilians.

"Don't say that again, Blondie," Ana mocked Larry's bleached hair.

The sudden dye of Larry's head was an overdose side effect of healing liquids. The change of color was practically the only consequence.

Sensing there was no intimidation in his affirmative interjection, Larry grabbed Ana's tail and twisted it. Ana screamed uncle for him to cease hold. Larry complied and Peach finally calmed everyone down enough to begin explaining the plan.

"Look we got to stop the infighting and start getting ready because they're gonna be showing up any time soon," Peach pleaded.

"We a go!" Lemmy cheered.

A table with a detailed map of nearby Dodge Fields was arranged between them.

The princess pointed to the West of the fields, "This is where the Koopan Army will come from. According to spies, they have land troops, tanks, and a group of Koopan ships, which is led by the Accelerator."

Wendy interrupted, "Wait, did you say the Accelerator?"

Peach nodded and spotted an expression of familiarity.

Iggy explained, "That's the ship that Bowser gave to Luddy some years back."

Angie slightly giggled at the sobriquet "Luddy".

"Do you think Ludwig is leading the attack?" Isa wondered.

Larry rejected that theory, "Nah, Mentor hates us Koopalings. He wouldn't want us being in charge of something like this."

Peach continued, "Whoever commands it wants us dead, let's move on to what we have."

Pointing to concentric arcs on the map, she explained, "We are going to be doing a multi line defense of the fields. This will help slow them down and trap them before they can spread and surround the capital. We have troops with guns, yet little training and no experience. Nonetheless, we have eight short range cannons, three mid range dive shooters, and five long range cannons. We need the heavy artillery to keep them at bay on land and air. If we lose them, we're a goner."

Wendy groaned, "If I had only slept one hour longer..."

Commander Toad, a gray-haired elderly sentient that looked older than Toadsworth, grunted, "All seven Koopaling ships are ready for battle. Toad pilots and crewmen can manage some of them but you all must commander the rest and help hold back the enemy air fleet."

"But what if we fail?" Lemmy worried

"Don't fret. I believe in you," Peach assured, "Any other questions?"

"Where's Mario and Luigi?" Larry inquired.

Peach stroked the back hairs of her neck, "Mario will be securing in the artillery section and Luigi...well he's in the medical station helping out," she explained further to ease the group's assumptive frustration, "Mario needs to protect our major asset and Luigi is a bit of a last minute coward."

Laughter followed the humorous truth of Luigi's shy character.

While everyone boarded their craft, Angie followed Larry to his ship.

"Here goes our honor," Angie sighed.

The two walked up the metal plate. Larry looked at her with a slight dreadful watch.

"Here goes the end," Larry mumbled.

Angie caught on skeptically, "What if it's not the end? What if it's just the beginning?"

Larry reasoned, "You mean like the beginning of the end?"

Angie chuckled and gave Larry a titanic smooch on the mouth. He looked back with a mournful smile. The other airships were starting to depart.

"Whatever happens, we'll always have each other's back," Angie said.

Larry agreed and together they entered the command lodge for liftoff. What nobody had noticed was a certain koopa that had been spying on them from nearby. Hunter, one of the new infamous assassin of the Koopa Kingdom, took the time out of his day to organize a hit job on a couple of rogue royalties. Lemmy's airship was the closest to the killer; the easiest choice. Hunter readied his new jet-pack along with two .45 Colts that were supplied. In stealth, with not a soul paying attention to the rear end of the craft, Hunter flew with ease and attached to a towing appendix.

 **Credits:**  
 **Koopalings and Peach by Nintendo**  
 **Angie by xXkoopafanXx**  
 **Ana Koopa by AnaKoopa**  
 **Isa by IsabellaGraceS**  
 **Abel and Matthew by ChrisHartleys**  
 **Hunter by Iuumi**


	19. Chapter 18: Battle of Dodge Fields (P2)

**Warning: Violence and Pain of War  
I'm sure you have the guts to handle it tho...**

Chapter 18

Battle of Dodge Fields (Part 2)

Dodge Fields buzzed with tense activity. It had turned closer to the time of sunset. Two armies amassed on each side. Later analysis estimated the Koopas were roughly two thousand strong and the Toads with half of double their enemies. Koopas lined up behind their tanks, awaiting the order to advance. The sounds of ruffling rifles butts and a militaristic chant of " _Hoorah!"_ emanated from the turtle troop. Bolstering hymns of aggressiveness inflamed the angry intruders.

In spontaneous materialization, five ships of the assigned Koopa fleet instantly warped above the ready land forces. On the other side, perspectives were more fearful and hesitant. Toads did not wish to fight like this. But to them, living under rule by a race of degenerative reptilians was unacceptable. On those grounds, some questioned the integrity and impartiality of the Princess, for she had made truce and contract with children of the same devilish race. Nonetheless, they swore to protect the motherland; even though only about half of the guard had a simple idea how to operate firearm weaponry. All at least watched one demonstration. It was up to the fittest and brightest to survive now. Feelings of fear, anger, vengeance, swam through the blood of belligerents. Without a familiar crew, the Koopaling airships wouldn't operate as efficient as it normally would; that didn't stop anyone. Below, the first defense line prepared to stand ground. It looked like, because of the land's terrain and cutthroat passageway, this would be a classical charge style attack.

Abel,the assigned land commander, rose up among the Koopas and yelled at the Toads, "Surrender! Any resistance to our beloved kingdom will be punishable by death!"

The mushrooms raised their heads above the barricades; some shouted taunting obscenities to boost their boldness.

Nobody gave an order to shoot but, for some reason, a soldier fired at the barricade and grazed a Toad by his ear. That started a chain reaction of gunfire on the Toads. The first lives taken; bullet holes in the eye, wounds in the head deep enough to expose fleshy brain tissue to the world. Some were lucky to get grazed in the ear or hit in the arm. Whatever happened, blood was spilled and, by reason of loyalty, blood must be spilled back.

A toad jumped into a modified auto-gun post and yelled, "You killed my brothers, you bastards!" before pulling the trigger.

Comrades joined onto the barricades with whatever ranged weapons they could use against the turtles. The other side was under extreme fire. Most Koopas got behind the tanks for cover. The unlucky one's were dead, dying, or wanting to die. Such a case was the Koopa screaming bloody mercy over the ligament tearing bullet that went though his leg. His cries were brief since the machine gunner swept around and finished the job.

"ADVANCE!" Abel Koopa ordered.

The tanks ignited their engines and trekked towards the first barricade. Troopas followed, attempting to stay alive under cover but would occasionally be picked off one or two at every half second. Closer and closer. Suddenly, a large explosion hit a tank. And another explosion made a crater where several shelled recruited were running. The artillery was called in but it only did so much to slow the advance down. They still kept coming.

A senior officer gave a report to Matthew, "Sir, the land forces have engaged the enemy and looks like the Koopaling ships are moving into an attack position. What are your orders?"

"Do not fire," Matthew commanded.

The officer was puzzled, "Sir?"

"Mentor notified me about new technology that was equipped with these ships to deflect possible threats," Matthew remembered.

"Yes sir, the repulsion shields were just installed but we can't be certain that they're efficient," the officer told him.

"Have all the ships activate their shields," Matthew order.

The officer was anxious to challenge the decision but finally hesitated, "As you wish, sir."

"Why aren't they hitting us?" Wendy asked on the com channel.

"Maybe they don't exist," Lemmy theorized.

"Maybe YOU don't exist," Iggy joked.

"Let's just get this over with," Larry growled.

With the help of the Mushroomian crew, the Koopalings were able to start their attack on the fleet. The first volley was fired from the side cannons of their ships

"Woohoo," Lemmy cheered in excitement, "We're winning!"

"Shut up Lemmy, we haven't even hit them yet!' Wendy shouted.

"What do you mean I didn't hit them? My calculations showed a direct aim," Iggy argued.

"Wait a minute, let's try again," Larry decided.

A second volley of cannonballs were fired and did no effect except for mysteriously bouncing off the surrounding air of the fleet.

"Huh?"

"Keep firing!" Iggy directed.

More volleys followed. No damage came out of it.

Gunfire hit the channel like a bat out of hell.

"Dude, my ears," Iggy complained

A frightened Lemmy stuttered, "Guys, there's a dude with a jetpack on my ship and he looks unfriendly."

Meanwhile, the tanks had reached the first line of defense. Some toads threw bomb-ombs and successfully disabled the landships. A troop transport was demolished with soldiers inside. The screams that came with the men or animals that either burned to death or received shrapnel and badly damaged limbs that would definitely be amputated, were too horrifying for any sane being to listen to on a soundtrack.

The first line was compromised and overrun. Cannons had already been rigged to explode; avoiding the risk of the Koopas using Toad artillery against the mushrooms themselves. The toads were on the retreat to the second line, adding to those already stationed there. Looking back on that day, those barricades, trenches, and whatever god forsaken thing that was built stabbed the common man with a stinking and immediate sense of fear and death. This would especially be true if one saw the dead bodies and blood lining up along the ravines.

Some reports described it got so traumatizing that toads would stop during the retreat, fall on their knees, and pause in a stupor or a world of incomprehensible mental malfunction. Those toads would eventually get killed in crossfire or by a proceeding Koopa. Nonetheless, the hell moved on.

"Sir, the enemy ships have ceased fire. Hunter has made contact with the Koopalings," the senior officer reported.

"Raise our altitude and head over them. I'm sure they'll be happy to receive our surprise." Matthew commented.

"Sir, one thing you must know is that these shields can only work for a limited time without sacrificing energy use of our other systems. We must shut them down soon and re-prep our capacitor matrix," the senior noted

A comms officer ran towards Matthew, "Sir, we are getting an emergency request to warp to the capital. Ken claims that the City is under attack by a rebellion."

Matthew looked at him with unease, "From Ken?"

The comms man added, "Yes, sir. However, Mentor orders us to not deviate from the attack. The problem is isolated only on the outskirts of the city."

"Keep an update on the situation over there," Matthew decided, "In the meantime, shut down the shields and ready bombing bays."

Ana attempted to neutralize Hunter with a stun blast from her scepter. He flew over onto her deck for equal ground. Iggy joined to assist Ana.

"Ana Koopa, it has been a long time," Hunter crackled.

The mustache-shaped auburn colored hair glimmered in the sunlight. Hunter was once in Ana's class. He wasn't the known type to be a dangerous killer. In contrary, Hunter was recognized as a rational, caring person. But in like many others, rationality can sometimes fall short to the emotional vortex of military recruitment propaganda.

"I don't know you anymore," Ana mumbled.

"You familiar with this nutcase?" Iggy asked.

Ana admitted, "We dated once."

"We did a little more than date," Hunter laughed, "We did it more than once."

Ana flipped, "Shut up!"

Iggy pulled out an electrobat, a short metallic baseball bat with an electric head stunning enough to neutralize most enemies, and charged at Hunter.

In hindsight, blatant charging at an opponent with not only firearms but also a high degree in Zeus Martial Arts, would not have been the best idea, as Ana attempted to tell him. Alas, twas too late. At a fast run, Iggy swung at Hunter, who easily stepped away and kicked Iggy's back. Iggy fell and rolled but quickly rose back up. Hunter approached and Iggy swung again. Like last time, Hunter dodged the swipe. Surprisingly, Hunter was able to grab onto the electrobat by its conductive head. However, this was nothing short of a phenomenon. Zeus Guys, hence the name of the unique fighting style, practice the ability to redirect internal energy to certain areas throughout the body. This gives anyone with training and internal strength the power to conduct balls of energy out of their hands and resist and tolerate many forms of pain.

"Time to play ball," Hunter growled.

He gave Iggy one hell of a headbutt, knocking the Koopaling down to the ground. Hunter battered Iggy so bad that it left him crying to the wooden planks of the airship. Hunter turned around to face Ana; respectfully, both made a traditional fighting stance. The first act was commenced by Ana; an L shape formation of wand movement. Hunter quickly advanced and ducked under the upper chest high plane of fire.

Continuing the attack, Ana aimed lower. In response, Hunter somersaulted forward and used the momentum to throw the electrobat at Ana's face, knocking her out cold. Angie trampled onto the adjacent deck and caught Hunter's eye.

"Traitor!" Hunter scowled.

The assassin jettisoned to meet one on one with his prey. Angie raised her fists for combat.

"Jeez, Hunter. The military brainwashed you to the stem!" she said.

"Wow! Larry really does let you put out." Hunter sarcastically jeered.

"ARGH! For the last time, I'm not a-"

BOOM!

Angie felt a strong force push her back followed by tingling sensation and a weakness of her stomach. She looked down with the least anticipation and discovered blood leaking out of her left side.

"Why?" Angie mouthed at Hunter.

With the shock at forefront, Angie's was hazy but from what she could understood from the 'poor manipulated soul' was "because I was born to do this".

Larry jumped out of a hatch behind Hunter and realized what had happened. By then, Ana regained consciousness and retrieved a wing powerup to fly onto Larry's ship.

Knowing he was surrounded, Hunter pulled Angie in front of him, holding his pistol to her temple.

"Woah woah woah! We don't need to turn this into a hostage situation," Larry pleaded.

Ana motioned forward but Larry hinted to rather not escalate the situation.

"Lawrence Koopa," Hunter spoke.

A deep shadow stabbed the sun due to the Koopan fleet moving over the Koopalings' ships.

"You have betrayed your kind, mate," Hunter continued, "I will show you weaklings what it means to be a merciless warrior!"

Larry's heart stopped beating.

Another fire from the pistol, right at Angie's head. Hunter let go of her limp body that fell to the floor. Ana furiously fired blast after blast at Hunter but was unable to hit him. Hunter sent a thunderbolt flying out his hand and into Ana's chest. The koopa activated his pack and engaged in a levitated state above Larry's ship. All the blue-haired young man could do was grievously stare at Hunter who pointed the pistol at him. Larry didn't bother moving or hiding. To hell with life, he thought. My friends are in pain, my family is dying. What worth is living alone in a Koopa prison after Bowser wins?

Hunter compressed his finger grip on the revolver's trigger.

Roll. Click.

Nothing came out. The gun was in need of reloading.

"Oops," Hunter laughed.

He decided it was easier to use the other gun. However, he was bewildered when his right holster turned out empty. Frantically, Hunter searched for bullets to reload.

"Hey piss-ant!" A crackly voice yelled.

Iggy stumbled towards the edge of the deck with wobbling legs; the missing revolver in his right hand.

"Say Hi to my parents for me!"

Iggy shot Hunter dead center. The hunter became the hunted. The assassin now the assassinated. Hunter passed out; his jetpack damaged and malfunctioning. The top turtle erratically flew around many directions before succumbing to the final blow of a large explosion that the jetpack produced. No bodily remnants were ever recovered of Hunter.

The tough-as-nails Ana cheered a rasp victory. Larry rushed to investigate Angie's condition. He dropped to his knees and found that no entry wound was made to her head. Luckily, Angie kept a steady pulse despite the blood loss. Nobody could explain an exact reason why Hunter's gun didn't put a bullet in the hostage's skull. Whatever the case may be, Larry was glad that his friends survived.

"Sir, the Koopaling vessels are breaking apart...Hunter seems to have been...defeated," the senior officer noticed.

"Unbelievable! Prepare to drop bombs on those heathens!" Matthew ordered.

"Airplanes incoming, twelve o'clock!" Somebody yelled.

"All cannons fire! FIRE!" Matthew demanded.

The fleet took aim at the small mass of twenty planes that were approaching the ship. Most of them except two were able to dodge the cannon volleys. One of the disabled planes spiraled towards an adjacent airship.

"Did you raise our defenses?" Matthew inquired. "No, did you?" the senior officer asked back.

"No," Matthew sputtered.

The plane rammed through the bridge of the adjacent ship in a most fiery explosion. The ship began to start a slow descent since the central command of its operating systems was destroyed. Fire and smoke floated above the damaged craft and pierced the safety at heart that any man or beast possessed while they mercilessly bombarded Toads on the ground as if they were little children crushing small bugs. The airplanes, equipped with small yet annoying bombs, constantly harassed the mini fleet. Although the loads were not able to severely damage the main hull, they had become a sore to the side for maintenance when gaping holes would appear upon decks. These were proven lethal, nonetheless, if aimed at the correct target. Such would be exemplified when a certain Toad survived the Koopa cannon defense against his patterned wave attack. His aircraft made a 180° flip to face the rear of the ship opposite to the left of Matthew's. With his hand on the release, the pilot got closer and closer. Finally, he gave way to the complete decimation of the ship's rear components. Components which are both volatile and vital in nature, being the fortress' hub for acceleration and instant teleportation. Unlucky for the crewmen, the craft was not equipped with any mechanical vertical propellers; a classic that had long become a signature mark on the power of Koopa aerial supremacy. On this day, the second damaged vessel followed the dying brother ship in a decent for doom, for it was a seemingly brilliant idea to take the minimum backup to the fight in exchange for massive firepower. After hearing that the chaos in Koopa City has now spread into the Administrative District and is threatening to take off Bowser's head, Matthew decided it was best to take the fleet back to the capital, quell the unrest, then rendezvous with another fleet wondering the homeland. He figured that the army would at least be able to take the artillery out and in turn secure the perimeter of Toad Town and Peach's Castle. Matthew ordered a full turn back of the remaining three ships. No communication of this hasty plan was established between Abel and was implemented against Mentor's will, who repeatedly warned Abel that disobedience led to severe consequence. Meanwhile, Abel and a Colonel hid themselves from enemy fire behind the remains of a demolished tank. Both became enraged at the directional reverse of their aerial support; aid that is present one minute, then warped out to disappear in thin air. Abel would find out that distractions can terminate immortality, especially during combat. The last he saw of this battle was his Colonel throwing a Tomahawk axe into the skull of the toad that shot Abel several times in the back and chest. At this point, tanks had ran low, advance looked grim, the artillery passionately resisted capture, and air support was eliminated; replaced by enemy air forces. The Colonel embodied the role of commander and set forth a retreat order. They were so close to winning a war yet so far to winning a battle. Matthew did not perceive the challenge that the troops went through to advance; neither did he foresee that the current conditions would inhibit further gain against the enemy. Either way, it would end to be Matthew's last mistake.

 **Credits**

 **Koopalings by Nintendo**

 **Matthew and Abel by ChrisHartleyz**

 **Ana Koopa by AnaKoopa**

 **Angie Koopa by xXkoopafanXx**

 **Isa Koopa by IsabellaGraceS**

 **Hunter Koopa by Iuumi**


	20. Chapter 19: Epilouge

**Chapter 19**

 **Epilogue**

It would come to be known as the Arbora Crisis. After the Koopa retreat from Dodge Fields, Toads followed and harassed the turtle troop into a humiliating defeat. Shocking is the word to describe the world's reaction. This conflict would be one of the worst on record, as well as one of the quickest. Although this embarrassing drawback occurred, Matthew was able to save the day in Koopa City. This victory came short as an enraged Mentor prodded his semi-obedient puppet on what happened in Dodge Fields. The revolt in the reptilian capital lit the oil of the Second Koopa Civil War to a conflagration of secession. With neither side healthy enough to launch another round of war, talk of ceasefire prevailed. A temporary four day ceasefire was enacted on the second night after the Koopa retreat. Matthew urged Mentor and King Bowser to allow him to finish the job, but he his authority was grounded. Then came the revelation; a set of pictures showed Ken planting the incriminating evidence in Angie's room that landed the girl in hot water. Several eyewitness and surveillance reports supported this claim.

How could a war move on if half of your kingdom separates away and the other half in your control begins to question the integrity of your subordinates? Ken was extradited to be tried the next morning in front of the Office of Ministers, the same building where Bowser and Mentor gave the full conviction that Angie was a terrorist. It was another mistake in a series of erroneous humiliations. Now they must be fixed righteously through the payment of blood. Twenty-four hours and a speedy trial later, three Koopas were set to die. Ken was tortured, whipped and hung for treasonous and misleading acts towards the Koopa Kingdom. Matthew was sentenced to hang for chronic insubordination but mysteriously died in his cell from what seemed to be poisoning. The Colonel that accompanied Abel on the field was shot via firing squad on charges of impersonating a higher ranked officer.

Yet these fulfillments of justice to the status quo weren't enough to please the secessionists, who were able to convince several more sub-regions to rebel against the crown. Bowser knew that the incompetence plagued the Ministers and saw how the remaining Loyalists wanted the order that came along with their ruler. The day after the hangings, Mentor announced a dictation by Bowser that the Officer of Ministers would be instantly dismantled. The positive effect was that it raised Bowser's approval ratings at the cost of angering several privileged ex-ministers to join the Separatist cause.

It was also the day that Bowser declared that it was time to re-gather the internal strength and unity of "our fathers and grandfathers". Bowser renamed the Kingdom of Koopas into the New Koopa Empire and centralized more control into his (and Mentor's) hands.

On the fourth day of the cease-fire, both sides agreed to extend the date of resumption to war and began negotiations. The negotiations were short at first. The Toads wanted the Koopa-occupied land back. The Koopas wanted to keep the land that they won. This led onto near the end of the extension. Finally, the Koopas found their secondary desire; it might not be possible to keep the land they won but they must not let the Mushroom Kingdom gain back control. But how would that be able to work out? A compromise came out that neither side would govern the occupied land; instead, it would govern itself. This new state, or set of states, was named the Confederacy of Free Central Republics (CFCR) or simply known as The Centrality. The Centrality stretched from the antebellum Koopa border to the latitude near Soda Jungle's coast. The vertical height starts above the northern coast down to the parallel of the Mushroom-Beanbean border. It was a beautiful plan; a successful barrier between two aggressive powers. The CFCR was not to provoke any war, but could provide defense to one side, both sides, or neither side if the non-aggression pact was broken. But war was not the goal. The goal was to make peace through a rational middle-man that could check and balance two notorious warring kingdoms; also to repair the region that have been affected for many years. Time would tell if it positively influenced the events to come.

Larry watched from the hospital patio as the sunset fell to the depths of Hades. It had been a stressful day for him, yet the waning moments with the sun lightened his spirits. Angie approached from behind in a wheelchair. She had not fully healed but was able to endure some of the pain. Larry stroked her luscious brown hair with docile motion. Angie gently touched Larry's hand and brought it to the armrest. Her voice was softly hoarse from the traumatic experience.

"I saw you," Angie whispered, "standing stupidly in the center of Hunter's aim."

Larry gave a neutral stare to deter emotional display.

She continued, "If it wasn't for Iggy stealing his gun, we both would've been dead."

Larry sarcastically snarled, "I guess you can go date Iggy then."

"Don't talk like that," Angie scowled, "See, this is the shit I can't handle with you."

"Then don't handle it," Larry growled.

"I'm thinking I don't want to anymore," Angie cried, "Larry, I love you. I know you love me too. But..but..what just happened was mentally shocking. I need time to heal before I move on to a bigger relationship."

Larry bit the corner of his lip and fought hard to keep from shedding a tear.

"I understand," Larry lied, "I need some time too."

Angie raised her hand to rest on Larry's shoulder but he moved it away.

"Don't end it like this," she insisted.

Larry glanced and retreated halfway into his shell. Angie began to roll the wheelchair away.

"I'll see you later, I guess," she said.

An accumulation began in Larry's eyes; his mouth quivered.

"See you," the tear drops cried in their final descent to the depression below.

Mentor scraped his footwear on the cold concrete floor. In this underground dungeon, the boring color of the masonry was better than finding colorless death. He had soon hit laminated tile for the interrogation center had been restored with a more modern touch. Two advanced Koopa guards stood in front of Interrogation Cell 13 and acknowledged Mentor's authorized presence. The rectangular room was moderately spaced. A purple mushroom was strapped to long plank and connected to multiple wirings that fed input to a computer setup. The setup buzzed and clicked while the technician behind it monitored the screen data.

"She's all yours, sir," the technician stated.

The purple mushroom aimed its eyes fiercely at the technician and garbled an incomprehensive tongue.

"Turn the translator on," Mentor requested, "Say that again."

The computer initiated an audio translation program to which both sides to understand each other.

The purple mushroom repeated, "I'm a male, you moron!"

Mentor jeered, "I truly am sorry for this misunderstanding, my friend."

He paced around the room for sometime before proceeding with another question, "How many of you survived?"

The Shroob grinned, "Enough of us survived."

Mentor stroked his index ring, "We've found another Shroob in the Mushroom Kingdom. Are there more of your kind roaming around?"

"Obviously, yes," the Shroob replied.

Mentor nodded his head, "Interesting….and I suppose you're based in Dinosaur Land?"

The Shroob's sarcasm went dead. He silenced himself.

Mentor continued, "Is it in Forest of Illusion?...Donut Plains?...Vanilla Dome?...Yoshi's Island?"

At the last mention, the Shroob reacted, "You've got your information wrong. There is no Shroob base. Beside, even if there was, you wouldn't be able to find it successfully."

Mentor laughed cynically, "We already have located it. Thank you for helping to assure our doubts."

A Koopa messenger entered the room.

"Sir, Bowser Junior is going to arrive from Isle Delfino in an hour," she reported, "the Emperor has requested your greetings to him."

"We have a map that may show us what is being hidden. Plan a scouting party for Yoshi's Island," Mentor commanded.

He nodded to the technician with a wave at the neck. That signaled "kill the prisoner". Horrid screeches haunted the hall for meters in range. Mentor walked away; his shoes clicked with the freezing masonry.

For the many children to be born, for the many generations to come look for questions, for the minds of historians that will strive for the truth, let it be stated in this story that this was the beginning of the end. It was the end of an era where Miyamoto's protection flourished. Fire flowers, raccoon leafs, and such. Now it is the beginning when human sins flow throughout the blood of Miyo's creatures by the ballet of bullets from cursed weapons tainted with the pain of ancestors long forgotten in vain.

If one is to embrace what is Golden, then one must wade through the darkness and love it by name.

 **THE END**

 **I just want to say that throughout just this one Fanfiction, I have been more mentally fluid than I have ever before. I want to thank those who've supported me on DeviantArt, FanFiction, and YouTube. I can't express how much I'm felt grateful to have some type of audience. Thank you. ¡Sobrevivimos!**

 **Credits**

 **Angie Koopa by xXkoopafanXx**

 **Mentor and minor Koopa roles by Myself**

 **Larry and Shroob by Nintendo**


End file.
